Why Did You Kiss Me?
by diyaRi De
Summary: Faktanya, perempuan tidak akan suka kalau ada perempuan lain yang dekat-dekat dengan lelaki yang dicintainya. Dan yang kedua, orang tidak akan membiarkan begitu saja orang lain menciumnya kalau dia tidak mencintainya.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters. Copyright: Mangaka Eyeshield 21

Original artwork of cover book is not mine. Just modified it.

DiyaRi De present : Why Did You Kiss Me?

.

.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Kalau ada segala jenis ke-LEBAY-an, semuanya karena imajinasi dari penulis saja.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Mamori berlari sekuat tenaga di lorong kampusnya berharap dia sudah tidak diikuti lagi. Dia berbelok ke ruang kelas kosong lalu menutup pintunya. Mamori mengambil napas terengah-engah. Dia lalu merogoh tasnya dan mengambil ikat rambut lalu menguncir kuda rambutnya.

Dia kelelahan. Seharusnya kalau sore begini dia sudah ke ruang klub untuk latihan. Namun saat dia hendak keluar gedung, satu dari gerombolan tiga orang laki-laki melihat ke arahnya. Mamori tentu tahu siapa mereka. Mamori yang juga menyadari mereka lebih dulu, menghentikan langkahnya di tangga dan bergegas kembali naik ke lantai tiga, sambil berharap mereka tidak tahu lantai berapa Mamori bersembunyi. Mamori jadi mengerti kenapa orang-orang di film horor yang pernah dia tonton, bukannya berlari ke tempat terang atau ramai, tapi mereka malah berlari ke tempat sepi dan saat dikejar hantu atau semacamnya. Itu karena otak mereka tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Yang dipikirkannya hanya bagaimana bisa sembunyi dan menyelamatkan diri.

Tapi saat ini Mamori bukan sedang dikejar hantu ataupun penjahat. Dia hanya sedang dikejar-kejar para lelaki yang ingin memberikannya cokelat, bunga, atau segala macam hadiah lainnya. Mungkin terdengar sombong, tapi percayalah, Mamori sudah menerima setumpuk hadiah dari pagi ini. Banyak dari mereka yang menitipkannya kepada teman dekat Mamori atau orang yang kebetulan sekelas dengannya pada hari ini. Saat tidak ada tempat lagi di tasnya, dia lalu hendak menaruhnya di loker ruang klub. Ketika sampai disana Mamori terperanjat dengan tumpukan kado di depan pintu ruang klub. Untungnya semua itu bukan hanya untuknya, sebagian besar untuk anggota klub dan untuk Mamori hanya terselip beberapa kado. Walau begitu, lagi-lagi Mamorilah yang harus mengurus dan membereskan itu semua.

Hari menjelang valentine seperti ini memang merepotkan. Beginilah resikonya kalau menjadi manager di klub yang berisikan laki-laki semua. Anggota klubnya tidak mungkin mau mengurus urusan seperti ini, jadi Mamori lah yang merapikan semua lalu memilahnya sesuai nama mereka dan memasukkan ke loker mereka masing-masing. Dari dua tahun terakhir, yang banyak mendapat cokelat ialah Yamato dan Agon yang disaingi oleh Taka dan Akaba. Hampir semua pemain mendapatkan cokelat, sampai Mamori heran ada juga yang berani memberikannya untuk Kapten iblis mereka.

"Bukannya kau yang seharusnya memberikan mereka cokelat, _heh,_ manager sialan?"

Mamori terhenyak kaget dan menengok ke asal suara. "Hiruma! Kau membuat jantungku copot!" teriaknya. Walaupun sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang teriak karena dia sedang sembunyi saat ini.

Hiruma hanya membalas menyeringai.

"Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?" tanyanya masih berbisik.

"Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu."

Mamori lalu menghampiri Hiruma yang duduk di meja paling depan samping jendela sambil membersihkan senapannya. Aroma mint dari permen karet selalu melekat padanya dan Mamori sudah terbiasa dengan itu setiap kali dia berada di dekat Hiruma. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau mengikuti?" tanya Mamori sudah tidak berbisik lagi setibanya dia di depan Hiruma.

"Kau mimpi, _heh_? Untuk apa aku mengikutimu. Ini tempat umum. Aku bebas kemana pun yang aku mau. Dan aku duluan yang menempati tempat sialan ini sebelum kau datang, bodoh."

"Aku tahu. Tapi ini bukan gedung kuliahmu. Jadi untuk apa kamu kesini?" tuntut Mamori.

"Kau berani bayar berapa kalau mau tahu jawabannya?"

"Sudahlah. Lupakan," balas Mamori. Dia lalu menatap curiga ke Hiruma. "Kamu 'kan seharusnya latihan sekarang."

"Kau juga seharusnya mengurus anak-anak sialan itu, bukannya malah kabur dari penggemar gilamu."

"Aku mau kesana tadi," sahut Mamori. "Tapi tidak jadi karena ada mereka."

.

.

Tiga orang laki-laki tiba di lantai dua. Mereka semua terlihat kebingungan untuk memilih ke kiri atau ke kanan lorong ruangan.

"Kita berpencar," usul laki-laki satu.

"Oke. Aku akan ke kiri," balas laki-laki dua.

"Jangan. Kalau berpencar, nanti orang yang berhasil menemukan Anezaki-san pasti curang," sela laki-laki tiga.

"Benar juga," balas laki-laki dua lagi.

"Tapi ruang kelas ada banyak. Yang benar saja," sahut laki-laki satu masih tetap berpegang pada idenya untuk berpencar.

"Kalau begitu kita periksa satu-satu." Akhirnya laki-laki dua membulatkan suara mereka.

Keduanya lalu mengangguk setuju, "Oke."

.

.

"Coba lihat di bawah sana, bodoh," sahut Hiruma.

Mamori lalu mengamati ke luar jendela. "Kemana?"

"Lihat yang benar! Kesana! Ke lapangan sialan itu."

Mamori lalu melihat lapangan. "Aku baru sadar dari sini kelihatan lapangan Amefuto."

Hiruma berdecak tidak percaya.

Mamori lalu mengangguk-angguk dan mengerti apa maksud Hiruma. "Jadi kau kalau mendadak hilang saat latihan selalu diam-diam mengamati mereka dari atas sini?" tanya Mamori menatap tidak percaya Hiruma. "Berarti sama saja kau bolos dari latihan."

"Bukan," balasnya kejam. "Dari atas sini aku bisa melihat mereka semua dengan jelas."

"Bagaimana bisa jelas... Jarak dari sini saja lebih dari dua puluh meter," sahut Mamori.

"Kau meremehkanku, _heh,_ manager sialan?" pelotot Hiruma.

"Memang benar _kan_?"

Hiruma tambah geram. "Aku bahkan bisa lihat dalam jarak setengah kilo sekali pun!"

Mamori menatap meledek. "Mana ada yang seperti itu."

"Kau...!"

"Oh! Agon-san juga datang," timpal Mamori mengabaikan gerutuan Hiruma. Dia lalu menoleh dan tersenyum. Sesaat itu juga dia langsung teringat sesuatu dan merogoh ke dalam tasnya. "Untukmu."

Hiruma melihat ke benda yang disodorkan Mamori kepadanya. "Sudah berkali-kali kubilang aku tidak butuh benda manis sialan itu," sahutnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk benda persegi panjang yang dibungkus kertas kado hijau dengan pita merah.

"Apa sih? Aku sudah repot-repot membuatkan yang beda sendiri untukmu. Dan ini tidak terlalu manis. Aku bisa jamin."

Hiruma mencibir. "Kepalamu. Tahun kemarin kau membuatnya manis."

Mamori tidak jadi marah lantaran dia tahu bahwa cokelat tahun kemarin yang dia buat, ternyata dimakan juga oleh Hiruma. "Itu karena aku pakai cokelat yang beda. Aku tidak menyangka akan lebih manis. Nah, kalau yang ini juga beda. Ini cokelat khusus ditambah dengan resep rahasiaku. Kau pasti suka dengan rasanya," jawabnya tersenyum lalu memasukkan sendiri cokelat itu ke tas Hiruma.

" _Keh._ Cepat kita kesana. Nanti mereka malah santai-santai mengira aku tidak datang." Hiruma lalu turun dari meja.

"Tunggu. Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Mamori.

"Tentu saja kau juga ikut, bodoh."

"Tapi mereka masih mencariku."

.

.

"Kau menemukannya?" tanya laki-laki satu. Mereka bertiga sudah kembali berkumpul di tangga lantai dua.

"Tidak ada. Kau benar tidak menemukannya kan di ujung kelas sana?" tanya laki-laki dua dengan curiga kepada laki-laki tiga.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak mungkin membohongi kalian. Kau sendiri lihat kalau aku hanya mencari dari pintu saja."

"Mungkin dia bersembunyi di dalam?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak mungkin. Disana tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi," jawabnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tunggu di tempat latihannya saja?" usul laki-laki satu.

"Kau gila!" sahut laki-laki tiga. "Kau mau dibunuh si iblis itu?"

"Memang si iblis itu menyukai Anezaki-san?" tanya laki-laki dua.

"Bukannya suka. Tapi tidak ada yang berani mendekati ruang klub neraka itu selama ada iblis itu. Makanya sial sekali kita tidak sempat menaruh kado ini di depan ruang klub tadi pagi sebelum iblis itu datang."

"Sialnya seharian ini Anezaki-san sulit sekali ditemui," sahut laki-laki satu.

"Kenapa tidak kita titip saja ke anggota klub yang lain?" usul laki-laki dua.

"Ke mereka? Kau serius?" balas laki-laki tiga.

"Kenapa memang?"

Laki-laki tiga menghela napas. "Di antara mereka, mungkin yang mau membantu kita cuma si Yamato. Kalau yang lainnya. Entahlah..."

"Yang jelas kita tidak mungkin menitipkannya ke Kongo itu," timpal laki-laki satu.

Laki-laki tiga ikut mengangguk setuju. "Kalau Honjo juga. Dia orangnya tidak suka direpotkan. Dia tidak mungkin mau."

"Bagaimana dengan Hosokawa?"

"Jangan. Dia suka juga dengan Anezaki-san. Dia tentu tidak akan mau," jawab laki-laki satu.

"Akaba juga sulit sekali ditemukan," lanjut laki-laki tiga.

Laki-laki dua lalu menghela napas kecewa. "Kalau begitu kita cari saja ke lantai tiga," usulnya pasrah.

.

.

Setelah membereskan tasnya, Hiruma kembali menoleh ke Mamori yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Kenapa diam saja bodoh? mau ikut atau tidak?" tanya Hiruma. Dia lalu membuka pintu dan menunggu Mamori.

"Tapi," sahut Mamori bimbang perlahan mendekat ke pintu.

Hiruma melihat ke ujung lorong. " _Heh_ , Mereka kesini. Tiga orang itu kan?" Hiruma lalu kembali masuk dan menutup pintunya.

"Apa!?" kagetnya panik.

"Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus," sahut Hiruma. Dia lalu menarik tangan Mamori. "Kau siap?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai. Dia lalu meletakkan senapan dan tasnya kembali ke atas meja.

"Siap untuk apa?" tanya Mamori bingung bercampur panik.

Tiba-tiba Hiruma menarik Mamori ke dalam pelukannya sehingga membuatnya kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanya Mamori. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia sudah sering berada di dekat Hiruma. Tapi kalau sedekat ini, Mamori sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang seperti ini.

"Aku akan menolongmu dengan gratis. Kau mau tidak?"

Mamori menatap bingung. Dia tidak yakin dia paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Hiruma sementara pikirannya masih berkelana pada tangan Hiruma yang melingkari pinggangnya. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Saat pintu sialan itu terbuka, kita akan pura-pura baru saja selesai berciuman. Sekarang taruh tangan sialan itu ke belakang leherku."

"Kau gila!"

"Sudah aku bilang ini ide gila. Kau mau aku menolongmu atau tidak, _heh_?"

Suara derap langkah kaki semakin mendekat. Mamori tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan. Kalau mengikuti ide gila Hiruma, mungkin para lelaki itu akan berhenti mengejar-ngejar Mamori lagi. Tapi tetap saja ini ide gila. Walaupun berhasil, pasti resikonya sangat besar.

Kepanikan Mamori semakin menjadi saat pintu digeser. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia lalu dengan cepat melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Hiruma. Saking cepatnya, ide gila mereka malah hancur berantakan.

Hiruma tersentak saat bibir Mamori tiba-tiba menubruknya. Mereka berdua sama-sama kaget dengan apa yang terjadi. Di luar kendali Hiruma, tangannya yang bebas meraih ke pipi Mamori, sementara bibirnya perlahan mencium lebih dalam dan enggan untuk melepaskannya. Sementara Mamori sendiri, tanpa disandarinya, juga ikut terhanyut dalam ciuman mereka dan berjinjit untuk memeluk Hiruma lebih erat. Mereka berdua terhanyut dan sama sekali lupa dengan penonton mereka yang melongo dan menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit, Mamori melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menarik napas perlahan. "Kenapa kau menciumku?" tanyanya pelan sambil mengatur napasnya kembali.

"Apa?" Hiruma dengan pikirannya yang masih campur aduk berusaha untuk mengambil napas. "Kau duluan yang menciumku, bodoh."

"Bukan aku. Tapi kamu duluan yang...," Mamori berhenti sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. "Benar-benar menciumku," lanjutnya, menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Lalu kenapa juga kau malah balik menciumku?"

Mamori memutar bola matanya bingung mencari jawaban. Dia lalu menengok ke pintu yang terbuka dan melihat sudah tidak ada siapapun disana. "Mereka tidak ada," sahutnya mengalihkan perhatian dan melepaskan rangkulannya dari leher Hiruma.

Hiruma lalu melepaskan tangannya dari Mamori dan berjalan mengambil senapannya kembali. "Ayo. Masalah sialanmu sudah selesai. Jadi cepat kita latihan."

Tanpa kata-kata, Mamori lalu mengikuti Hiruma keluar dan berjalan menyusuri lorong. Dalam langkahnya, dia masih juga terbayang dengan ciuman mereka tadi. Bagaimana Hiruma mendekap tubuhnya supaya lebih dekat dan menopangnya sedemikian rupa agar dirinya tidak terlepas dari Hiruma. Tangan Hiruma di pipi Mamori masih bisa dirasakannya dan saat ini mulutnya juga merasakan rasa permen karet mint yang berasal dari Hiruma. Mamori sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan berciuman dengan Hiruma. Laki-laki pertama yang menciumnya dan tidak pernah sedikit pun terlintas bahkan dalam imajinasinya sendiri.

"Sudah berapa laki-laki yang pernah kau cium, _heh_?" tanya Hiruma tiba-tiba. "Kau menciumku seperti sudah sering melakukannya."

Mamori mendongak menatap punggung Hiruma di depannya. "Apa?" sahutnya walau dia mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hiruma. "Itu bukan urusanmu," lanjutnya lagi. "Dan aku tidak menciummu. Kau yang menciumku Hiruma. Dan jangan berkata seolah aku perempuan murahan."

Hiruma berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa?" tantang Mamori.

"Kau brengsek," geramnya lalu kembali lurus melanjutkan jalannya.

"Jaga ucapanmu Hiruma," balasnya sambil menyamakan jalannya di sebelah Hiruma. "Aku sudah cukup mendengarmu berkata sialan atau semacamnya. Tapi untuk yang satu itu, terlebih itu ditujukan padaku, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Jadi kau mau apa, _heh_?" tatapnya singkat ke Mamori. Dia lalu mempercepat langkahnya sehingga Mamori tidak bisa menyamainya.

"Tunggu aku," sahut Mamori.

Hiruma tidak memedulikan Mamori dan tetap melanjutkan langkah cepatnya sementara Mamori menggerutu di belakangnya. Dan mereka tidak akan pernah menyangka kalau badai yang lebih besar akan segera menghampiri mereka.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Okey... Hai~! Berhubung beberapa hari yang lalu lebaran, sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan selamat hari raya Idul Fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin semuanyaa ~~ Semoga kita bisa menjadi diri sendiri yang lebih baik dan dihapuskan segala dosa yang telah lalu. Aamiin

Nah.. Saya harap, chapter ini bisa jadi permulaan yang bagus. Berhubung ini cerita saya yang ke 9, saya berusaha untuk tidak bikin cerita yang monoton. Karena itu, saya akan membuat fic ini jadi cerita yang tidak biasa. Bukan cerita biasa~ (#eeaa) Bisa ga ya?

Kalian tahu apa yang paling sulit? Pertama mencari judul, kedua bikin summary! Karena keduanya itulah modal awal agar membuat pembaca tertarik membaca cerita saya. Nah karena mereka berdua itu pula, yang jadi penghambat saya untuk cepat upload cerita baru walaupun sudah saya buat lama sebelumnya. Dimaapin yaaa... XD

Dan lagi-lagi soal genre. Fic ini saya beri genre Romance/Comedy. Tapi sebenarnya saya kurang yakin kalau saya bisa bikin comedy. Menurut kalian, apa selama ini fic yang saya buat itu termasuk kategori lucu atau tidak? Atau sedih2an terus?

Nah.. Untuk pembaca setia semuanya, selamat membaca~~! Dan jangan lupa...

Write something in the box?

Salam: De (lagi-lagi ini bukan catatan kecil)


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih para pembaca semua untuk feedback kalian yang luar biasa~ love you all~ !

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Hiruma dengan santai berjalan ke ruang klubnya. Siang ini dia tidak ada kuliah. Jadi karena tidak ada lagi tempat yang dia tuju, akhirnya dia hanya akan bersantai di ruang klub sampai waktu latihan tiba, mengingat ajang Rice Bowl akan berlangsung kurang dari satu bulan lagi.

Saat sedang membuka kunci, Hiruma melirik ke samping ke arah bangku panjang. Lagi-lagi tumpukan benda-benda sialan itu, pikirnya. Padahal valentine sudah lewat sehari, tapi masih saja ada yang memberikan kado untuk anggota-anggotanya. Sesaat mata tajam Hiruma menangkap dua kado yang dibungkus cantik di atas tumpukan kado itu. Dia melihat bacaan yang tertulis di atasnya, yaitu 'untuk Anezaki Mamori'.

Hiruma lalu mengambilnya. Menatapnya dengan bengis. Dia lalu berniat melemparnya ke tong sampah sampai ada suara yang menahannya.

"Tunggu Hiruma," sahut Yamato yang berjalan ke arahnya. "Mau kau apakan itu?"

Hiruma lalu menatap bosan ke Yamato. Kalau Mamori adalah malaikat pelindung bagi anggota klub dari kekejamannya, maka yang satu ini adalah wakilnya.

"Aku tahu kau kesal ada orang lain yang memberikan cokelat ke Anezaki-san."

"Bagaimana kau tahu benda sialan ini untuknya?" sambar Hiruma langsung.

Yamato tersenyum dan mengambil begitu saja kado itu dari tangan Hiruma. "Aku sudah lebih dulu melihatnya tadi pagi," jawab Yamato. "Tapi kau tidak perlu membuangnya. Pacarmu pasti akan marah kalau tahu kau melakukannya."

"Apa yang kau katakan, brengsek?" tanya Hiruma menarik kerah baju Yamato dengan kekejaman yang tidak berkurang dari wajahnya.

Yamato tersenyum tenang, sama sekali tidak menggubris kegarangan Hiruma. "Kau marah padaku karena aku melarangmu untuk membuangnya. Atau karena aku menyebut 'pacarmu', 'Anezaki-san'. Jadi yang mana?" ledek Yamato.

Hiruma kehilangan kata-katanya. Sementara dirinya masih sibuk berpikir.

Dengan mudah Yamato menurunkan tangan Hiruma dan membenarkan pakaiannya. "Kalian memang berhasil menyembunyikannya selama ini, Hiruma. Tapi kalian gagal menyembunyikannya sampai pagi ini. Aku rasa kau tidak baca koran kampus?"

"Diam kau sialan! Jangan main-main denganku." geram Hiruma. Begitu kesalnya, sehingga dia kemudian masuk dan menutup pintu dengan kasar membuat Yamato menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah lakunya.

.

.

Masih jam tiga sore. Waktu latihan belum mulai dan Mamori tahu bahwa Hiruma hari ini pasti sudah ada di ruang klub dari tadi siang. Mamori berjalan dengan terburu-buru, mengingat ada kabar darurat yang ingin dia sampaikan padanya.

"Kita dalam masalah Hiruma!" sahutnya saat membuka pintu namun langsung kaget karena Hiruma tidak sendirian saja disana. Ada Agon, Yamato, dan Jumonji juga di dalam. "Oh...!" sahutnya tidak menyangka ada orang lain juga di dalam.

"Benar sekali." Agon menyahut. "Kalian dalam masalah, Anezaki."

Jumonji tersenyum geli. "Hebat sekali kalian bisa pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi dan tidak ketahuan sama sekali."

Mamori teringat artikel yang dibacanya tadi pagi. Disana dikatakan bahwa Hiruma dan Mamori sudah lama berpacaran mengingat tindak tanduk mereka yang selalu bersama dan terlihat begitu dekat bahkan di luar lapangan. "Bukan itu masalahnya. Kita tidak berpacaran," bela Mamori. Dia melihat ke Hiruma yang tidak peduli dan masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Kalau tidak pacaran, kenapa kalian berciuman?" tanya Yamato lalu diikuti dengan senyumannya.

"Itu..." Mamori jadi berpikir. Di artikel juga dikatakan bahwa ada beberapa saksi mata yang melihat mereka berciuman mesra sore kemarin di ruang kelas kosong. "Sudahlah. Ikut aku Hiruma," sahutnya lalu menghampiri Hiruma dan menggandeng tangannya. Hiruma mau tidak mau jadi bangun dari duduknya dan mengikuti Mamori.

"Jangan ciuman diam-diam lagi," ledek Yamato.

Mamori tidak memedulikan sindirannya itu walau wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Bagaimana bisa begini?" tuntut Mamori saat mereka sudah keluar ruang klub.

"Kenapa, _heh_? Tinggal bilang saja kita tidak pacaran. Kenapa mesti repot-repot."

"Semua orang tahu! Seluruh kampus tahu. Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan kepada mereka kalau kita tidak pacaran sementara sahabatku sendiri saja tidak percaya apa yang kukatakan!"

"Kau mau aku turun tangan?" balas Hiruma dengan seringaian setannya.

"Jangan mengancam orang lain!"

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana, sialan? Aku repot. Aku masih banyak urusan."

"Ternyata kalian benar-benar pacaran!" sahut Hosokawa Ikkyu membuat Hiruma dan Mamori menoleh ke arahnya. "Bahkan sekarang kalian jadi terang-terangan bergandengan tangan di luar."

Mamori langsung menyadari kalau tangannya sendiri masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hiruma. Dia kemudian langsung melepaskannya. "Bukan. Ini―"

"Jahat sekali kau Hiruma. Padahal aku sudah menyukai Mamori-san dari dulu," keluh Ikkyu.

Hiruma menyeringai dan memandang puas ke arah Ikkyu. "Sudah kubilang kau tidak selevel dengannya, pendek."

"Hiruma!" sambar Mamori. Dia lalu menoleh lagi ke Ikkyu. "Maafkan perkataannya Hosokawa-kun."

"Kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf untuknya Mamori-san. Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu."

Setelah Ikkyu masuk, Mamori lalu menatap tajam lagi ke Hiruma. "Kau keterlaluan Hiruma."

"Sudah. Aku pusing mendengar kau teriak-teriak terus," balasnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Mamori. "Itu masalahmu, bukan urusanku."

.

.

Walau sedang marah, Mamori mau tidak mau harus berada di dekat Hiruma mengingat dirinya seorang manager dan Hiruma kapten tim. Sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan itu. Yang jadi masalah adalah, sekarang banyak pasang mata yang mulai memandang ke arah mereka yang saat ini sedang berunding di bangku samping lapangan. Bahkan ada yang saling berbisik satu sama lain. Mamori sama sekali tidak tahan dengan itu. Lebih parahnya, Hiruma sama sekali tidak peduli dengan situasi mereka dan tetap seenaknya sendiri.

"Keparrr―" Hiruma langsung menghentikan kata-katanya saat tangan Mamori tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?" bentak Hiruma mengibaskan tangan Mamori.

"Itu kasar sekali Hiruma. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah!?" tanya Mamori sama kesalnya mendengar sumpah serapah Hiruma yang tiada henti.

Hiruma mengokang senapannya. Lalu menatap murka ke junior-junior mereka yang kebanyakan sedang memandangi dirinya dan Mamori. "Kalau kalian punya waktu untuk melihat kemari, maka pakai waktu sialan itu untuk berlari! Dasar kalian bocah tidak berguna!"

Mamori jadi ikut memandang ke arah junior mereka. Dia lalu menggelengkan kepala. Ternyata bukan hanya penonton dari luar. Mereka juga punya penonton dari dalam. Pikirnya.

"Bisa tidak sehari saja kamu tidak bicara kasar? Aku lelah mendengarnya."

Hiruma balik menatap Mamori yang sudah merapikan lembaran kertasnya kembali dan menjepitnya ke papan dada. "Kalau begitu bisa tidak kau berhenti menggangguku dengan ocehanmu yang membosankan itu?"

Mamori hendak membalas Hiruma namun Yamato datang menghampiri mereka dan meminta Mamori bergeser ke tengah. "Bisa-bisanya kalian terus bertengkar. Apa tidak bosan?"

Mamori lalu menunduk mengambil air minum di bawah kakinya dan memberikannya kepada Yamato. Yamato lalu balas tersenyum dan mengambil botol itu.

Hiruma menurunkan tangannya dari punggung kursi. Karena dari sudut pandang manapun, terlihat Hiruma seolah merangkul Mamori dari belakang. Dia lalu bangun dan kembali ke lapangan.

"Dasar dia itu," keluh Mamori.

"Apa aku menganggu kalian?"

"Hm?" bingungnya melihat ke Yamato. "Oh tidak. Kenapa memang?"

"Yaaa.. Itu karena.. Mengingat sekarang aku tahu kalau kalian berdua pacaran."

"Aku tidak―" Mamori terhenti karena ada handuk yang mendarat tepat di kepala dan menutupi wajahnya. "Hiruma!"

"Nanti jangan langsung pulang. Ada hal sialan yang harus kau bereskan," katanya. Hiruma lalu kembali lagi ke lapangan.

"Nah," sahut Yamato. "Itu jelas kalian pacaran."

"Mana ada orang pacaran yang berkata dan bertindak seperti itu?" bantahnya. "Itu dia katakan karena dia mau menyuruhku."

Yamato tertawa. "Kalian ini kenapa? Tidak ada salahnya orang lain tahu kalian pacaran. Tidak perlu ditutup-tutupi Anezaki-san," lanjutnya. "Aku yakin dia berkata seperti itu karena dia ingin berdua saja denganmu dan mengantarmu pulang."

"Apa? Mengantarku pulang?" tanya balik Mamori dengan wajah tidak percayanya. _Yang benar saja._

 _._

 _._

"Kamu mau aku membawa ini lagi?" tanya Mamori saat dia berdiri di depan loker Hiruma.

"Ya," jawab Hiruma yang berdiri di samping Mamori.

Mamori melihat lagi tumpukan cokelat di dalam loker Hiruma. Disana ada enam kado yang sepertinya berisi cokelat. "Kamu mau aku gemuk setiap tahun selalu makan cokelatmu?"

"Kau sudah gendut, manager sialan."

Mamori meninju lengan Hiruma. "Enak saja," balasnya. "Kau coba satu. Mereka orang yang suka padamu. Pasti mereka juga tahu seleramu." Mamori lalu mengambil satu yang paling atas dan membukanya. Di dalamnya berisi empat buah cokelat berbentuk bulat kecil. Dia lalu mengambil satu dan memakannya. "Mm.. Enak. Aku benar kan? Coba kamu makan," dia lalu mengambil satu lagi dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Hiruma.

"Aku tidak mau, sialan," elaknya.

"Coba dulu," paksa Mamori.

Hiruma memundurkan kepalanya. Namun Mamori lebih dulu berhasil memasukkan cokelat itu ke mulutnya. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum yakin.

"Kau meracuniku."

"Sembarangan," balas Mamori. "Sudah. Kamu bawa pulang semua saja. Kalau ada yang tidak suka, kasih saja orang lain. Jangan kasih aku."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, maka akan aku buang semuanya."

"Lalu cokelat dariku juga kamu buang!?" tanya Mamori tidak percaya.

Hiruma tidak menjawabnya. Karena pada kenyataannya, cokelat itu sudah tidak bersisa sejak kemarin.

"Kamu membuangnya Hiruma!"

"Berisik, sialan. Aku sudah memakan semuanya. Kau puas?"

Mamori menatap tidak percaya. "Kamu memakannya?"

"Kau tuli, _heh_? Cokelat itu tidak enak dan aku terpaksa memakannya."

Mamori tersenyum. "Padahal untuk orang yang tidak suka cokelat, mereka bilang cokelat itu pahit dan tidak enak. Jadi kamu termasuk golongan yang mana Hiruma? Kamu tidak suka manis tapi kamu tidak suka cokelat?"

"Itu tergantung dari lidah masing-masing, bodoh. Kau jangan mengujiku," balasnya yang sudah menjauh dari loker dan duduk di kursi panjang di depannya.

Mamori mengangkat bahu. Dia akhirnya mengalah dan mengambil semua cokelat Hiruma dan membawanya penuh di kedua tangan. Dia lalu menutup loker dengan kedua sikunya. "Sudah ini saja yang kamu mau aku bereskan?"

Hiruma melihat ke Mamori. "Kau mau membawanya?"

"Daripada kamu buang?" jawabnya. Mamori lalu berniat memasukkannya ke dalam tas, tapi ternyata tidak cukup karena dia hanya membawa tas kecil yang sudah penuh dengan buku. Dia lalu meletakkannya lagi di atas meja depan Hiruma dan mencari kantong plastik di tumpukan barang-barang. Setelah dapat satu, dia lalu memasukkan satu per satu cokelat ke dalam kantong.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

"Apa?" tanya Mamori. Dia bukannya tidak mendengar, dia hanya tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, bodoh."

.

.

Mamori turun dari motor Hiruma saat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Mamori. "Terima kasih," ujarnya sambil menerima kantong plastik cokelat yang digantung di depan motor. "Kamu mau masuk?"

"Tidak usah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai besok."

Hiruma lalu menaikkan gigi motor dan memacu gasnya meninggalkan rumah Mamori.

Saat itu, keduanya sama-sama tidak tahu kalau ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari beranda lantai dua dari dua rumah di samping Mamori. Sena awalnya hanya melihat penasaran, lalu saat motor itu melaju dia menggelengkan kepala sambil berdecak. "Ternyata gosip yang Suzuna bilang itu benar," sahutnya lalu tersenyum.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Nah, saya sangat berharaaap sekali dalam fic ini Hiruma tidak OOC. Seperti pada fic IYLM, LMK, Hirumanya juga tidak terlalu OOC disana. Jadi rada susah ya..

Oh, untuk chapter 3. Saya akan update hari jum'at. Bukan jum'at ini, tapi jum'at (sorry). Dan kalau ada yang menyadarinya, seperti biasa saya akan update setelah jam 6.

So guys, just be easy on me and keep calm. I already finished this story but i just need some time for update it :)

Review?

Salam: De


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for waiting everyone~ this. The chapter 3!

.

Chapter 3

.

.

 _TERNYATA SANG IBLIS TAHU JALAN MENUJU SURGA_

 _"Sekarang Hiruma Youichi dan Anezaki Mamori sudah berani jalan bersama. Bahkan sang iblis mengantarkannya pulang!"_

Mamori membaca _headline_ koran kampus di halaman tiga yang disodorkan temannya. "Apa-apaan ini?" protesnya menurunkan koran itu ke atas meja dan meminta penjelasan kepada Ako dan Sara.

Sara hanya mengangkat bahu dan Ako tersenyum puas sambil menunjuk-nunjuk foto Hiruma dengan motornya bersama Mamori saat mereka keluar gerbang kampus. "Tidak perlu menyangkal lagi Mamori," sahut Ako. "Bukti foto ini jelas."

"Jelas apanya? Aku sudah sering naik motor bersamanya tapi tidak ada masalah. Lalu Kenapa sekarang jadi heboh?"

"Lalu foto yang ini? Dia mengantarmu pulang kan?" sambung Ako lagi menunjuk foto lain dirinya yang bersama Hiruma di depan rumahnya sendiri.

"Yahhh," jawab Mamori. "Tapi itu karena bawaanku banyak dan dia hanya menolongku," bantahnya, tanpa mengungkit-ungkit yang dia bawa adalah cokelat dari gadis lain yang diberikan padanya. Kalau Mamori sampai cerita hal itu kepada dua sahabatnya ini, sama sekali tidak membantu dan hanya akan menambah masalah saja.

"Hiruma Youichi? Menolong orang lain?" sindir Ako lalu tertawa.

"Begini, Mamori. Kita tidak akan melarangmu kalau memang kamu benar pacaran dengannya. Kita hanya ingin kamu jujur," timpal Sara yang sedari tadi diam mendengar kedua sahabatnya berdebat.

"Aku sudah jujur!" balas Mamori merasa lelah dan hilang kesabarannya. "Aku tidak pacaran dengannya."

Kedua temannya menatap Mamori sambil berpikir. "Oke... Kalau begitu kenapa kalian ciuman?" tanya Ako dan disetujui dengan anggukan kepala Sara. "Itu tambah aneh kalau kalian tidak pacaran tapi kalian berciuman. Itu tidak wajar Mamori."

Mamori terdiam. Sebenarnya bukan hanya sahabatnya saja yang bertanya-tanya soal itu. Mamori sendiri juga bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Mereka tidak berpacaran. Tetapi kenapa Hiruma menciumnya, dan Mamori juga balas menciumnya. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Seolah jauh di lubuk Mamori, hal itu adalah yang paling wajar dan yang selalu diinginkankannya. Ya, Mamori sadar itu adalah ciuman pertamanya, dia juga ingin sekali merasakan ciuman pertama. Tapi dia tidak pernah membayangkan orang itu adalah Hiruma.

"Kamu menyukainya Mamori?" tanya Sara menyadarkan lamunan Mamori.

Mamori kembali ke kesadarannya dan menatap Sara. "Apa?"

"Kamu menyukainya?"

"Siapa?"

"Tukang Ramen! Tentu saja Hiruma Youichi," jawab Ako tidak sabar.

"Aku?" tanya Mamori setengah kaget. "Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin."

"Kalau begitu kembali ke pertanyaan awal," sahut Sara. "Kenapa kamu menciumnya?"

Mamori terdiam lagi. Ini pertanyaan sulit. Lebih sulit dari ujian kimia saat dia SMA dulu. "Aku juga tidak tahu...," jawabnya apa adanya.

Sara menghela napas sedangkan Ako hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia belum menyadarinya," sahut Ako.

"Menyadari apa?"

"Hiruma Youichi, Mamori. Kamu menyukainya. Bahkan mungkin mencintainya."

"Aku tidak― kenapa kalian jadi begini? Aku tidak. Tidak. Dan tidak akan pernah."

Ako menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, "kita tidak akan sembarang mencium orang yang tidak kita cintai. Itu kenyataannya."

.

.

 _"kita tidak akan sembarang mencium orang yang tidak kita cintai. Itu kenyataannya."_

Pikiran Mamori melayang mengingat ucapan Ako tadi pagi. Jelas Mamori tidak punya perasaan kepada iblis dari neraka itu. Bagaimana bisa? Hiruma tidak pernah bersikap baik padanya. Omongannya kasar dan dia tukang perintah. Yaa, diluar dari penampilan dan tubuhnya yang, Mamori akui dia tidak bisa berpaling begitu saja saat melihatnya, tapi selain itu Hiruma Youichi tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Dia terlalu urakan dan menyebalkan, pikir Mamori.

"Berhenti menatapku, manager jelek! Kau pikir aku barang pajangan!?" bentak Hiruma membanting kertas data ke atas meja dan berhasil menyadarkan Mamori dari lamunannya. "Apa maumu, _heh_? Kalau kau minta bolos latihan, maka aku akan merantaimu agar kau tidak bisa lepas dari ruangan sialan ini."

Yamato dan Taka yang juga ada di ruang klub, langsung menoleh ke arah mereka. Taka hanya melengos bosan, sedangkan Yamato menggelengkan kepala sambil berdecak melihat pasangan maut ini yang selalu bertengkar setiap hari.

"Aku tidak menatapmu Hiruma!" bantah Mamori sama kerasnya. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir!"

"Kalau kau bisa melamun, mending urus data-data sialan ini. Pertandingan tinggal beberapa minggu lagi!"

"Aku tahu. Aku juga lagi memikirkan itu. Aku tidak melamun," bohongnya, lalu kembali ke data di atas meja.

"Berisik sekali di neraka ini," sahut Agon yang baru datang dan langsung duduk di sebelah Mamori dan menjulurkan tangannya ke belakang kursi Mamori. "Apa yang kau lakukan Anezaki?"

Mamori menoleh mendapati Agon duduk di sebelahnya. Dia lalu tersenyum dan mengangkat data di tangannya untuk menjawab Agon.

Agon lalu menarik kertas data tersebut. "Lupakan data-data ini." Dia lalu meletakkannya ke atas meja. "Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku mencari video pertandingan Enma dan Higashi sebulan lalu?"

"Boleh―"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, gimbal sialan?" sahutnya sambil merentangkan senapan di antara Mamori dan Agon yang duduk di depannya. "Suruh saja dua orang kurang kerjaan itu," rujuknya kepada Taka dan Yamato yang duduk di kursi panjang depan loker mereka.

"Kau tidak lihat mereka lagi sibuk?" balas Agon karena memang pada kenyataannya mereka sedang melilitkan plester ke lutut dan lengan mereka.

"Manager sialan ini juga lagi sibuk!"

Agon lalu menoleh ke Mamori. "Kamu mau membantuku 'kan Anezaki?"

"Tentu saja."

"Dia mau," balas Agon dengan seringaian menantangnya kepada Hiruma lalu kembali merangkul pundak Mamori. "Ayo."

Mereka lalu keluar dari ruang klub sementara Hiruma hanya bisa melihat dengan pandangan murkanya.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin Anezaki-san pergi, harusnya larang dia. Bukan malah melarang Agon," sahut Yamato.

"Benar. Dasar payah," sambung Taka.

Hiruma lalu dengan kasar bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar ruangan. Dia menutup pintu dengan membantingnya. Dia tidak tahu mau kemana. Yang jelas, dia ingin menjernihkan pikirannya semenjak kejadian lusa kemarin.

.

.

"Mau kukasih tahu sesuatu yang menarik Anezaki?" tanya Agon yang hanya duduk saja di gudang penyimpanan sementara Mamori duduk di depannya dan sibuk sendiri mencari video yang Agon maksud dari tumpukan kardus berisi video-video di atas meja.

"Apa?" dongakanya sesaat lalu kembali mencari lagi.

"Aku tahu kalian sebenarnya tidak pacaran."

Mamori mendongak senang sekaligus lega. "Kamu tahu Agon-san?"

"Tentu saja. Dilihat bagaimana pun, itu mustahil terjadi."

Mamori mengangguk-angguk setuju sambil kembali memilah-milah video lagi.

"Tapi aku tahu kalian memang benar-benar ciuman."

Mamori mengangguk lagi, "Yaahh... Kalau itu benar."

"Aku tidak peduli apa alasannya kalian berciuman. Tapi aku mau tahu siapa yang memulai duluan."

Mamori masih sibuk mencari sambil menjawab pertanyaan Agon. "Sebenarnya aku. Yahh, aku tidak sengaja menubruknya," jawabnya ragu. "Tapi dia duluan yang, Mm.. Benar-benar menciumku," sambungnya sambil menahan rona merah wajahnya mengingat ciuman mereka waktu itu.

"Sudah kuduga si sampah itu," sahut Agon. "Kamu tidak penasaran dengan perasaannya terhadapmu?"

Mamori mendongak menatap Agon. "Sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir olehku," bohongnya karena dia sudah mulai menasaran sejak obrolan dengan kedua sahabatnya pagi tadi.

"Kau mau mencobanya Anezaki?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat kembali ke ruang klub nanti. Biarkan aku merangkul pundakmu. Dan saat kita latihan, kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

Mamori mengerutkan dahi berpikir. "Kamu tidak sedang mempermainkanku kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," balas Agon menyeringai. "Kita akan buat si sampah itu cemburu dan lihat bagaimana reaksinya."

.

.

Seperti yang direncanakan, selama latihan tadi, Mamori terus berada di sekitar Agon dan mengobrol dengannya. Untuk menambah rencananya, dia juga berusaha untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Hiruma. Tapi layaknya berusaha membaca pikiran orang lain, Mamori sama sekali tidak ahli dalam hal itu. Dia hanya mendapati Hiruma yang bersikap biasa saja. Tetap ketus kepadanya dan tetap keras kepada anggota tim lainnya. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Setelah mengobrol dengan Agon dan bertanya soal sikap Hiruma, Agon juga berpendapat hal yang sama. Dia tidak bisa menemukan kelemahan Hiruma. Dalam arti, kalau dia tahu perasaannya terhadap Mamori, bisa dia gunakan sebagai kelemahan untuk mempermainkannya. Itulah alasan kenapa dia berbuat seperti ini. Akhirnya mereka menghentikan rencana mereka dan Mamori kembali ke tugasnya semula.

Mamori duduk di samping Hiruma yang sedang menyeka keringat di kursi samping lapangan. Dia melirik ke Hiruma sesaat lalu kembali ke data di pangkuannya.

"Masih ingat dengan tugasmu, _heh_?" sindir Hiruma.

Mamori menoleh. "Hm? Kenapa memang?"

"Aku kira hari ini kau hanya akan mengurus rambut gimbal itu."

"Oh," sahutnya mengerti. "Ya. Sudah selesai." Dia lalu menangkap dengan matanya ke lengan bawah Hiruma yang terluka. Spontan Mamori langsung menariknya dan memperhatikannya lekat-lekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!?"

"Diam," balas Mamori. "Kau terluka. Dan jangan menyuruhku berhenti."

Hiruma diam dan menahan kata-katanya. "Lepaskan."

"Luka kenapa ini? Aku tidak melihatnya tadi," sahutnya tidak peduli dengan ucapan Hiruma. "Oh. Tadi kamu pakai lengan panjang," ingatnya. "Ini bukan luka karena latihan kan?" lanjutnya melihat ke luka Hiruma yang bukan hanya luka gores, tapi lebih seperti luka lecet dan memar. "Terus ini luka apa?" tatapnya penuh tanya.

"Kau berisik, manager sialan. Sudah kubilang lepaskan."

"Ikut aku ke ruang klub. Aku akan mengobatimu," sahutnya. Dia jadi menyesal karena sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan Hiruma yang ternyata terluka seperti ini. Dia jadi merasa seperti manager payah. Persis seperti julukan yang Hiruma berikan kepadanya.

"Lepaskan," balasnya mengibaskan tangan Mamori.

"Hiruma!" bentaknya membuat seisi lapangan menoleh ke arah mereka. "Ikut aku atau aku akan menyeretmu!"

Hiruma menyeringai. "Aku mau lihat kau melakukannya."

"Jangan konyol." Mamori lalu bangun. Dia lalu merangkul dan menarik bangun lengan Hiruma yang tidak terluka. Padahal dia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, namun Hiruma tetap tidak bergeming dari duduknya. Mamori melepaskan Hiruma dan menarik napas. "Kalau begitu tunggu sini."

Baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan. Hiruma sudah bangkit dari duduknya untuk kembali ke lapangan. Mamori lalu menoleh, "Jangan latihan dulu Hiruma. Aku belum menutup lukamu!"

"Kau berisik, manager sialan!"

Mamori lagi-lagi baru menyadari kelalaiannya. Dia melihat cara berjalan Hiruma yang tidak wajar. Orang lain memang mungkin tidak menyadarinya. Namun empat tahun lebih mengenalnya, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari kalau kakinya juga sedang cedera.

Mamori menghampiri Hiruma cepat sebelum dia sampai ke lapangan. Dimana banyak anggotanya sedang latihan. Mamori berhasil menghentikan Hiruma dan merangkul lengannya. "Kumohon. Ikut aku ke ruang klub," pintanya, benar-benar tulus dan mengiba sehingga membuat Hiruma terdiam sesaat menatap kedua bola mata Mamori.

.

.

Entah apa yang merasuki diri Hiruma, dia begitu saja ikut Mamori ke ruang klub. Dia hanya tidak bisa menentangnya lagi, saat menatap mata yang memohon itu kepadanya.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri," sahutnya karena Mamori yang masih merangkul lengannya dan membantunya berjalan ke ruang club.

Mamori tidak menjawab dan juga tidak melepaskan lengan Hiruma. Mereka lalu sampai dan Mamori melepaskan pegangannya. Dia lalu mengunci pintu dan mengikuti Hiruma duduk di meja panjang.

"Kenapa kau kunci pintunya?"

Mamori menoleh ke belakang melihat ke pintu sambil berjalan mengambil kotak obat. "Memang aku menguncinya?" tanyanya balik karena memang dia tidak sadar kalau telah mengunci pintunya.

"Ya, bodoh," jawab Hiruma ketus.

Mamori lalu duduk di sebelah Hiruma dengan kotak obatnya. Dia lalu memulai mengobati Hiruma sambil pikirannya melayang kemana-mana dan seolah perasaan kelam menghujani Mamori. Dia melihat lukanya lagi, dan seketika air mata tergenang dan Mamori berusaha menghapusnya.

Hiruma terdiam menatap langit-langit dan sudah menyadari Mamori yang menangis. "Tidak usah menangis, jelek," sahutnya.

"Aku― tidak tahu," sahutnya sambil menghapus air matanya itu. "Aku hanya tidak kuat melihat kamu memaksakan diri seperti ini Hiruma," lanjutnya sambil perlahan melilitkan perban.

Hiruma menjatuhkan pandangannya ke Mamori. Dia tidak berkata dan hanya mendengarkan dengan pandangan yang tidak lepas darinya yang menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Aku takut kejadian tiga tahun itu terulang kembali," lanjutnya. "Jadi aku mohon, jangan memaksakan diri lagi. Kalau kamu tidak peduli pada dirimu, maka peduli padaku yang memikirkanmu."

Hiruma menyeringai mendengarkan kata-kata Mamori. "Kau sadar apa yang barusan kau katakan, _heh_ , manager sialan?"

Mamori mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti.

"Kenapa kau begitu memikirkanku?" tanya Hiruma lagi.

Mamori menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu." Mamori selesai mengobati lengan Hiruma. Dia lalu mendongak dan menatap mata Hiruma dalam-dalam. Lekat ke kedua bola mata Hiruma. "Kamu mau berjanji untukku?"

Hiruma mengangkat alis dan bahunya bersamaan.

"Terima kasih," sahutnya lalu tanpa sadar mengecup pipi Hiruma.

Hiruma mengejapkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Sementara Mamori juga ikut kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti sementara mereka saling menatap penuh tanya.

Perlahan Hiruma mendekatkan bibirnya ke Mamori. Hanya berjarak beberapa senti, akhirnya bibit mereka saling bertaut dan Hiruma mencium Mamori dengan perlahan dan lembut sementara tangannya merangkul ke belakang leher Mamori dan menariknya mendekat. Beberapa detik setelahnya Hiruma melepaskan ciumannya. "Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Aku... tidak tahu," jawab Mamori ragu namun matanya tidak lepas dari bibir Hiruma. Seharusnya itu jadi pertanyaan Mamori. Namun dia tidak peduli, rasa mint dari mulut Hiruma seolah mengacaukan pikirannya dan dia ingin merasakannya lagi.

Hiruma lalu menangkap bibir Mamori lagi dan kembali menciumnya lebih dalam. Dia memanggutnya lahap dan melupakan dimana mereka berada, sampai ada suara ketukan pintu menyela mereka.

Mamori melepaskan ciumannya dan menyadarkan Hiruma kembali. Masih dengan kegugupannya dan terjebak dalam ciuman mereka tadi, perlahan dia bangkit dari duduknya menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Kenapa pintunya dikunci?" tanya Yamato saat pintunya terbuka dan melirik ke Hiruma yang duduk di dalam. "Kalian tidak berbuat macam-macam kan?"

Mamori mengatur ekspresi wajahnya yang sudah campur aduk dan mengatur agar dia bisa bersuara dengan jelas. "Aku tidak sadar tadi menguncinya Yamato-kun. Aku hanya mengobati lukanya," jawabnya berusaha seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Yamato masuk diikuti oleh Jumonji dan anggota lain di belakangnya. Sementara Mamori dengan canggung kembali ke Hiruma untuk mengobati kakinya.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Awalnya fic ini saya kasih judul "Fake or Real". Karena ceritanya memang mengarah tentang hubungan mereka yang kecampur gosip itu. Tapi saya ganti karena dari judulnya tidak menarik. Dan yang pasti kesan sebelum membacanya, kalian mungkin menduga kalau cerita ini tentang pacaran kontrak. Karena itu akhirnya saya ganti judul.

So guys... Leave something to me in the box?

Salam: De


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

"Cokelat bubuk, susu cair, madu, kopi dan pisang beku... Aku rasa aku bisa buat ini," sahutnya saat dia sedang di toko buku bersama Sara.

"Lihat apa Mamori?" tanya Sara yang menghampiri Mamori dan melongok ke buku yang dipegangnya.

"Ini... Semacam _milkshake._ Cuma ini pakai pisang beku. Pas sekali untuk sarapan. Besok aku mau coba membuatnya."

Sara mengangguk-angguk dan kembali memilih buku.

Mamori lalu membaca cara membuatnya sambil berpikir. Selain untuk dirinya, dia juga bisa membuat ini untuk Hiruma. Bedanya adalah cokelat bubuk dia ganti dengan _dark chocolate_ yang sudah dia cairkan terlebih dahulu, sedikit susu agar tidak terlalu manis, dengan madu dan menambahkan setengah sendok kopi. Hiruma pasti menyukainya. Dengan begini, Mamori jadi menemukan alternatif lain agar Hiruma mau memakan cokelat itu ketimbang harus Mamori sendiri yang menghabiskannya.

Mamori lalu menutup buku itu dan berencana membelinya karena melihat resep-resep yang begitu menarik di dalamnya. Dia lalu menghampiri ke tempat Sara berdiri dan masih sibuk mencari-cari buku. "Setelah ini temani aku ke supermarket," sahutnya.

.

.

Esok paginya Mamori sudah sampai kampus jam delapan pagi. Dia lalu merogoh ponsel di tasnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Dimana?" tanyanya setelah telepon tersambung.

 _"Apa urusanmu, heh?"_ sahutnya ketus seperti biasa.

"Aku mau memberikanmu sesuatu."

Hiruma terdiam sesaat dan berpikir. _"Gedung C lantai dua."_

"Ruangan?"

 _"Cari saja sendiri,"_ balasnya lalu terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu turun ke bawah."

 _"Kau pikir kau siapa bisa menyuruhku,"_ ketusnya lagi. _"Dan aku tidak mau menerima apapun di dalam kantong bunga-bunga merah memalukan itu."_

Mamori mengangkat tas kecil yang dijinjingnya. Seketika itu otak pintarnya langsung berpikir cepat. Dia lalu menoleh ke Gedung C dan menyusuri dengan matanya setiap jendela di lantai dua yang bisa melihat ke arahnya. Matanya langsung berhenti ketika menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. "Tunggu disitu."

Mamori lalu memutuskan teleponnya dan menaruh ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas. Dia lalu menuju gedung C. Setelah sampai di lantai dua, dia lalu membuka pintu kelas tempat Hiruma berada.

"Sedang apa disini sendirian?" tanya Mamori.

Hiruma mendongak dari laptop dan melihat Mamori datang. Dia lalu kembali ke laptopnya lagi. Masih sibuk dengan kerjaannya, Hiruma lalu melihat Mamori meletakkan sesuatu di atas meja di samping laptopnya. "Apa itu? Kau mau meracuniku lagi?"

"Bukan," balas Mamori langsung. "Ini untuk sarapanmu." Dia lalu duduk di bangku dan membuka tempat minum itu untuk Hiruma. "Minumlah." Dia lalu menyodorkannya.

Hiruma berhenti dari kegiatannya dan memandang sesaat ke minuman itu. Dia lalu mengambilnya dan memandangnya lagi dengan curiga. Dia melihat ke Mamori dan berpaling lagi ke minuman itu. "Apa ini?"

"Coba saja," jawab Mamori.

Perlahan Hiruma mencicipinya sedikit lalu memandang tidak percaya lagi. Setelah itu dia meneguk lebih banyak.

Mamori tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi Hiruma. "Enak kan?"

Hiruma mengangkat bahunya sambil lanjut menghabiskan minumannya. "Tidak buruk."

Mamori menunggu sampai Hiruma menghabiskannya. "Aku akan buat lagi besok," sahutnya puas.

Hiruma sudah menghabiskannya lalu mengembalikannya ke Mamori. Mamori menutupnya kembali dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Sementara Hiruma tidak kembali ke laptopnya dan beralih menggosok-gosok senjatanya dengan sapu tangan.

Mamori memperhatikan sambil menopang tangan di pipinya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kamu bisa membuat rektor mengizinkanmu menenteng-nenteng benda berbahaya itu ke kampus."

"Kau tahu caraku," jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

Mamori berdecak. "Entah apa yang kau katakan, tapi aku merasa kasihan padanya. Dia bisa saja dipanggil menteri pendidikan."

"Itu urusan kakek ubanan itu." Dia lalu terkekeh.

"Kenapa kamu begitu menyukai benda itu?"

Hiruma menoleh dan melihat wajah Mamori yang penasaran. "Aku menyukai semua benda yang bisa meledak dan mengeluarkan asap, bodoh," jawabnya lalu menyeringai. "Tapi AK47 ini kesukaanku."

"Kenapa?"

Hiruma mempelajari raut wajah Mamori lagi yang masih menunjukan ekspresi yang sama. "Kau tahu apa kepanjangan AK47?"

Mamori menggeleng.

" _Avtomat Kalashnikova model 1947._ "

"Tomat apa?"

Hiruma memancarkan tatapan matanya ke Mamori kesal. Mamori langsung tersenyum polos seolah meminta Hiruma untuk melanjutkannya.

Hiruma kembali membersihkan senapannya sambil menjelaskan ke Mamori. "Prajurit-Prajurit perang zaman dulu sangat menyukai senapan ini. Kau tahu kenapa, _heh_? Itu karena AK47 tidak pernah macet saat digunakan dalam pertempuran sementara senjata sialan lain sering macet kalau sudah kemasukan air, pasir, atau lumpur."

Mamori mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Jadi itu alasannya kamu menyukai AK47?" sahutnya, serasa baru pertama kali menyebut senapan Hiruma dengan nama modelnya.

"Ini juga senjata kegemaran para teroris," balasnya lalu menyeringai. "Memang menurutmu benda ini tidak keren?"

Mamori memperhatikan senapan itu. "Yahh... Itu bukan hobiku. Jadi menurutku biasa saja."

Hiruma terkekeh. "Aku lupa hobimu itu makan."

Mamori tidak menghiraukan ledekan Hiruma dan melihat ke jam tangannya. "Aku ada kelas pagi." Dia lalu bangkit dari kursi. " _Jaa_.. Sampai latihan nanti Hiruma."

Hiruma lalu mengangguk dan kembali ke laptopnya.

Sesaat sebelum Mamori mencapai pintu, pintu terbuka dan muncul seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut hitam sebahu. "Oh," sahut gadis itu dan melihat ke Mamori di depannya lalu melihat ke Hiruma. "Kamu sudah sampai duluan Hiruma-san," sambungnya. Dia lalu tersenyum pada Mamori sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah itu berjalan melewatinya dan duduk di kursi sebelah Hiruma.

Mamori perlahan melangkahkan kakinya lagi sambil menoleh ke belakang melihat mereka. Rasa penaran tiba-tiba langsung menghantuinya.

.

.

Latihan sore tiba dan Mamori melakukan tugasnya seperti biasa. Membereskan ruang klub terlebih dulu dan merapikan data-data. Setelah itu dia ke lapangan dan mengamati semua anggota yang sudah di lapangan. Hanya satu yang kurang, kapten iblis mereka belum datang.

Perhatian Mamori teralihkan seketika melihat Hiruma datang ke arah lapangan bersama gadis yang bersamanya tadi. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah berlawan sambil mengangguk-angguk. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuknya itu sementara Hiruma berjalan ke lapangan.

"Tumben sekali melihat Hiruma Senpai berjalan dengan perempuan," sahut Jumonji yang ternyata sudah berdiri di samping Mamori.

Mamori lalu medongak ke samping melihat Jumonji lalu melihat ke arah Hiruma lagi. "Dia sudah bersamanya dari tadi pagi."

Jumonji menunduk sambil berpikir dan menatap Mamori. "Kau tidak apa-apa Anezaki-san?"

"Aku kenapa?" tanyanya geli. "Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa."

"Karena kamu terdengar seperti sedang cemburu."

"Cemburu?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Untuk apa?"

"Hiruma Senpai pacarmu."

Mamori lalu tertawa. "Sudah kubilang kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Dia bebas bersama siapapun. Itu bukan urusanku."

"Kalian sudah putus?"

"Jumonji-kun," sahut Mamori. "Bagaimana bisa putus? Pacaran saja tidak."

Jumonji terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Kenapa kamu terus membantahnya Anezaki-san? Kalau kalian tidak pacaran, lalu kenapa berciuman?"

"Itu... Itu bisa dibilang kecelakaan Jumonji-kun."

"Dan di ruang klub itu? Itu juga kecelakaan?" tanya Jumonji sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

Mamori menoleh kaget.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya," sahut Jumonji. "Aku mau masuk tapi pintu terkunci. Lalu aku mengintip dari jendela dan melihat... Yah... Kalian berciuman. Lalu aku kembali lagi ke lapangan. Maafkan aku Anezaki-san."

"Kamu tidak bilang siapa-siapa 'kan?"

Jumonji menggeleng. "Aku heran kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya mati-matian seperti ini."

Mamori menghela napas. "Semuanya terlalu rumit Jumonji-kun. Aku juga tidak mengerti," jawabnya lalu menatap kosong ke depan.

"Apa yang kalian gosipkan, manager sialan?" tanya Hiruma sambil memukul kepala Mamori dengan buku yang dibawanya. "Bawakan data-data sialan yang kemarin kusuruh."

Mamori spontan memegang kepalanya karena memang Hiruma memukulnya cukup kencang tadi.

"Dan kau. Cepat kembali ke lapangan," perintahnya lagi kepada Jumonji dan segera juniornya itu lanhsung berlari ke lapangan.

"Ada di ruang klub. Ambil saja. Kenapa aku harus membawanya kemari...," sahut Mamori.

"Hari ini aku tidak latihan. Aku ada urusan," balasnya.

"Apa? Tidak boleh. Ada urusan apa?!" larangnya cepat tanpa pikir panjang.

"Bukan urusanmu sialan," sahutnya lagi. Dia langsung melewati Mamori dan berjalan ke ruang klub.

Seketika Mamori langsung terdiam dan berpikir. Jika ada anggota klub yang minta izin tidak latihan, biasanya dia langsung mengizinkan tanpa tanya macam-macam. Tapi kenapa dengan Hiruma dia jadi kesal sendiri dan tidak mau mengizinkannya bolos latihan.

"Tunggu," sahut Mamori sambil berlari menyamakan langkah Hiruma.

"Apa lagi?" kesalnya. Dia lalu sampai di depan pintu klub dan berniat memutar kenop pintu namun Mamori menghalanginya. "Minggir, sialan!"

"Katakan dulu ada urusan apa?" tanya Mamori dan dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bersikap seperti ini.

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu―

"Itu urusanku," sanggah Mamori cepat. "Sebagai manager aku berhak tahu!"

Hiruma menyeringai. "Oh ya?" Dia lalu terkekeh. "Dan sebagai Perdana Menteri Jepang aku berhak tidak menjawabnya," ejek Hiruma "Sekarang minggir."

Mamori kehilangan kata-katanya dan bingung untuk menjawab. "Tetap saja tidak bisa," balasnya. "Kau tidak boleh bolos!"

Hiruma yang sudah tidak sabar akhirnya menarik Mamori dari pintu dan mendorongnya kasar. Mamori yang kaget dan hilang keseimbangannya langsung terjerembab ke tanah. Sementara Hiruma menoleh tidak menyangka Mamori akan jatuh tersungkur seperti itu. Tanpa peduli, Hiruma lalu mengabaikan Mamori dan membuka pintu ruang klub.

"Aww...," rintih Mamori pelan memegangi lengan kanannya yang terluka karena menahan tubuhnya saat terjatuh tadi. Untungnya dia pakai celana _training_ panjang. Kalau tidak, mungkin lututnya juga akan terluka lebih parah.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Anezaki-san?" teriak seseorang dari jauh.

Mamori mendongak dan melihat Yamato berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa? Kau jatuh?" tanyanya lagi saat sudah berjongkok di samping Mamori.

"Tanganku sakit," sahutnya.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" Dia lalu mengulurkan tangan.

Mamori meringis kesakitan sambil berusaha berdiri sementara Yamato membantu memeganginya. Mereka lalu berjalan perlahan ke pintu dan berpapasan dengan Hiruma yang keluar.

Hiruma berjalan begitu saja melewati mereka seolah dia sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam kejadian itu.

Yamato menoleh mengikuti kepergian Hiruma dengan heran kenapa dia tidak peduli dengan Mamori yang terluka seperti ini. "Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Yamato saat mendudukan Mamori ke bangku panjang. "Aku akan mengobatimu." Yamato lalu mengambil kotak obat dan mengobati Mamori.

.

.

Mamori berjalan ke stasiun dengan malas. Sehabis latihan tadi, dia ada kerja kelompok di rumah temannya. Jadi setelah jam delapan lewat, tugasnya sudah selesai dan dia merasa sangat lelah. Jalan raya menuju stasiun yang sudah seratus meter di depannya tidak terlalu ramai. Sekilas Mamori melihat motor melaju melewatinya. Mamori kenal dengan motor itu dan juga dengan orang yang mengemudikannya. Tetapi Mamori tidak mengenal gadis yang ditumpanginya. Seketika dia menghentikan langkahnya. Jantung Mamori tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu alasannya. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang meremuknya dan membuatnya terus bergemuruh kencang.

Mamori melihat gadis itu turun dari motor. Masih tetap di tempatnya, dia lalu memberikan helm-nya kepada laki-laki yang mengantarnya. Lagi-lagi terasa sakit, entah kenapa Mamori tidak ingin lama-lama melihat mereka. Akhirnya gadis itu melambaikan tangan dan berjalan masuk ke stasiun.

Mamori menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan menarik napas panjang berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau. Walau tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau dia baik-baik saja. Mamori lalu kembali berjalan ke stasiun tanpa menyadari kalau motor itu berbalik arah dan berhenti di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang jam segini, manager sialan?" sahut pengendara bermotor itu, yang tak lain adalah kapten iblis Saikyoudai.

Mamori menoleh sebentar lalu melanjutkan jalannya lagi. "Bukan urusanmu," balasnya dingin.

Hiruma memutar balik motornya lagi dan menjalankan motor seirama dengan jalan Mamori. "Naiklah."

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah sampai di stasiun."

"Kubilang naik," tekannya lagi.

"Aku bilang tidak usah. Kau pergi saja."

Hiruma menghentikan motornya dan dengan cepat memegang pergelangan tangan Mamori.

"Lepaskan!" balasnya sambil berusaha menarik tangannya kembali.

Hiruma lalu melepaskannya.

Mamori lalu mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang nyeri akibat genggaman Hiruma yang kencang. "Jangan ganggu aku lagi."

"Kau marah padaku, _heh_?"

"Tidak usah tanya. Jangan bertingkah seolah kau tidak punya salah padaku," geramnya.

"Cuma gara-gara itu, _heh_? Aku hanya mendorongmu pelan. Kau saja yang lemah," jawab Hiruma.

"Bukan cuma itu!" sangkalnya tambah kesal. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kamu Hiruma. Kemarin kau menciumku lagi. Lalu tadi siang kau kasar padaku dan sekarang bersikap seolah peduli padaku. Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Hiruma berpikir sambil mencerna kata-kata Mamori. "Kalau begitu katakan alasannya kenapa kau marah dengan sikapku itu?"

"Sudahlah!" Mamori berjalan lagi dan menjauhkan dirinya dari pinggir jalan raya agar Hiruma tidak bisa menahannya.

" _Keh,_ " sahutnya. Hiruma lalu menaikkan gigi motornya dan melajukan motor dengan kencang meninggalkan Mamori.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Sorry telat update guys. Saya keasyikan nonton bwf world championships. Hehe. Saya penggemar badminton soalnya. Apa ada di antara kalian yang addict nonton badminton juga?

Oh, saya juga mau bilang, semoga kalian tidak kecewa. Fic ini akan tamat beberapa chapter lagi. Karena memang sengaja tidak saya bikin puyeng. Yang ringan-ringan aja, yang penting kalian seneng. Hehe XD

So...don't forget to fav, review, and the whole things to support me~! Thank you and... Love yooou~! See you next friday. I decided to update on friday for my next-next fic. So stay tune on friday! (apa sih) .

Salam: De


	5. Chapter 5

Sebelumnya, saya penasaran dengan review Guestest-san, di chapter 1. Kalau boleh tau, memang Guestest-san mau request fic apa? Kalau bisa PM aja, tapi harus buat akun dulu. Hehe :D

Oke.. Seperti pendapat You-Poo-san, fic ini akan saya ganti genre-nya. Sepertinya Hurt/comfort itu memang genre saya XD

.

So guys, this is the chapter 5!

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Perang dingin dimulai. Kali ini Mamori benar-benar mengabaikan Hiruma. Dia menolak bicara atau melihat ke Hiruma. Sekalipun Hiruma bertanya apapun kepadanya, dia tidak akan mengeluarkan satu katapun untuknya. Mamori sudah benar-benar kesal. Dia menjaga jarak setidaknya dua meter darinya. Memang menganggu pekerjaan klub mereka, apa lagi anggota yang lain. Mereka semua merasa segan dan ragu untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi.

Kekesalan Mamori bertambah parah saat gadis yang bersama Hiruma kemarin tiba-tiba datang menonton latihan mereka. Mamori tidak tahu siapa gadis itu dan kenapa dia merasa sekesal ini. Tapi dia tidak suka saat melihat di sela latihan mereka, Hiruma menghampiri gadis itu dan menyeringai kepadanya dengan sikap yang menyebalkan. Gadis itu pun juga balas tersenyum. Mereka berdua terlibat obrolan singkat dan terlihat akrab. Setelah itu dia pergi entah kemana dan Hiruma kembali ke lapangan. Mamori benar-benar tidak suka. Padahal dia tidak mengenalnya. Tapi sungguh sikap yang buruk kalau sudah tidak menyukai seseorang saat belum mengenalnya.

Mamori melihat dari jauh Hiruma yang berjalan ke ruang klub. Tidak perlu ditanya, Mamori tahu kalau Hiruma akan bolos latihan lagi. Hiruma pun tidak perlu repot-repot bilang ke Mamori kalau dia hanya latihan sebentar hari ini, karena memang Hiruma tidak butuh izinnya, dan juga karena dia tahu Mamori akan tetap mengabaikannya.

Menyebalkan.

Mamori jadi tambah kesal. Dia ingat kalau datang bulannya baru lewat seminggu lalu, tapi kenapa dia jadi kesal tanpa sebab seperti ini. Semuanya tidak terasa benar dan Mamori merasa seperti gadis jahat yang selalu berpikiran buruk.

"Nah, karena si sampah itu sudah tidak ada disini. Bagaimana kalau kau hilangkan aura hitam di belakangmu Anezaki?"

Mamori melihat ke Agon yang melatih lempar bola di depannya dengan Taka di sisi lapangan yang lain. "Kamu tahu siapa gadis itu Agon-san?"

Agon melirik ke Mamori dan mengamatinya. "Cemburu?"

Mamori terdiam sesaat lalu mengerutkan dahinya tidak terima. "Aku hanya bertanya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dibilang cemburu," ketusnya.

"Kau terlihat cemburu Anezaki."

 _"Karena kamu terdengar seperti sedang cemburu."_ Mamori teringat dengan kata-kata Jumonji kemarin. Cemburu? Mamori tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus merasa cemburu. Dia tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu.

"Dia Sagawa Kotomi. Seangkatan kita dan satu jurusan denganku dan si sampah itu," sahut Agon lagi menyadarkan Mamori dari lamunannya sendiri.

Mamori melihat ke Agon sesaat lalu kembali ke _clipboard_ yang sedari tadi dipegang di depan dadanya.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Mamori mendongak lagi lalu menggeleng. Sagawa Kotomi, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Dan sebagai tambahan," lanjut Agon lagi. "Mereka dua hari belakangan ini memang sering bersama karena dipasangkan dalam grup penelitian. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Apa kamu harus menjelaskan itu?" Lagi-lagi Mamori merasa terusik oleh kata-kata Agon. "Aku hanya tanya dia siapa. Bukan apa hubungan mereka berdua," sebalnya. "Dan aku tidak khawatir."

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu tidak terlalu memikirkan si sampah itu."

"Sudah kembali latihan," balas Mamori tegas.

"Cih," balas Agon. "Kau sedang datang bulan, _heh_ , Anezaki?"

Mamori tidak memedulikan sindiran Agon dan berjalan ke sisi lapangan lain. Tanpa sengaja matanya bertatapan dengan Hiruma yang sudah berjalan kembali dari ruang klub tanpa seragam latihan dan menggunakan pakaian biasanya. Mamori lalu berpaling lagi dan menuju kursi untuk mengambil botol-botol minum kosong di bawah kursi tersebut.

Hiruma pun sepertinya ikut mengabaikan Mamori karena dia terus berjalan menjauhi lapangan. Tanpa kata, tanpa bertatapan lama, keduanya saling mendiamkan satu sama lain.

.

.

Setelah selesai latihan, hari masih petang dan Mamori pergi ke perpustakaan kota. Dia hanya ingin memperpanjang buku yang jatuh tempo hari ini. Jadi sebelum dia kembali lagi ke kampus untuk membantu Agon, Yamato, dan Banba yang masih menganalisis video pertandingan lawan-lawan mereka, dia menyempatkan diri kesini terlebih dulu. Tidak masalah. Karena Agon sudah berjanji akan mengantarkannya pulang nanti.

Mamori membuka pintu perpustakaan dan berjalan ke tempat petugas. Sembari mengantri, Mamori melihat-lihat ke tengah perpustakaan yang bisa terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri. Perpustakaan masih ramai walaupun sebentar lagi mau gelap. Tapi wajar saja. Karena perpustakaan ini tutup jam delapan malam nanti, tidak seperti perpustakaan lainnya.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Mamori berubah. Sedari tadi suasana hatinya masih tenang, dan sekarang mendadak berubah kecewa kembali. Terkadang dia membenci keahliannya yang mudah menemukan orang yang dia kenal di tengah kerumunan. Karena dia tidak ingin melihatnya lebih dulu dibanding orang tersebut, apalagi kalau orang itu adalah yang paling tidak ingin dia temui saat ini. Ya. Mamori melihat orang paling menyebalkan tengah duduk di meja pojok dekat jendela. Tentu saja dengan si Sagawa itu. Mereka duduk berdampingan dan sangat dekat. Mereka seolah sedang berdiskusi tapi Sawaga terlihat hanya sedang memperhatikan apa yang Hiruma katakan. Dan perasaan itu muncul lagi.

Mamori benci perasaan ini. Dia tidak tahu. Tapi dia tidak suka merasa seperti ini. Terlupakan. Seharusnya memang dia tidak perlu datang kesini. Dia memang tadinya ingin mengembalikan buku ini besok siang dan denda sehari, itu tidak masalah. Tapi entah kenapa Mamori berubah pikiran dan rela menyempatkan dirinya kesini. Dan pemandangan inilah yang dia terima.

Mamori mengembalikan perhatiannya ke petugas karena sekarang sudah gilirannya. Dia lalu menyerahkan bukunya. Dia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menoleh ke mereka lagi. Benar. Dia tidak perlu merasakan perasaan menyebalkan ini untuk hal yang tidak penting. Hanya akan menganggu pikiran dan membuatnya semakin suram. Dia lalu melihat ke petugas lagi dan tersenyum sambil berterima kasih setelah bukunya kembali diperpanjang. Kemudian dia berjalan keluar tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun.

Setelah melalui beberapa puluh kilo yang 'melelahkan', dia akhirnya sampai di ruang klub dan membuka pintunya. "Lho? Mana Yamato-kun?" tanya Mamori yang melihat hanya ada Agon dan Banba di dalam. Dia lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Dia pulang," jawab Agon singkat. "Sudah cepat kesini kau Anezaki. Salin dan rapihkan tulisan si sampah itu yang berantakan ini. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti," ocehnya menodorkan kertas-kertas ke atas meja setelah Mamori duduk di seberangnya dan di sebelah Banba.

"Ya-ya," sahutnya dan mengambil pulpen dan kertas dari tasnya.

.

.

Hiruma dengan malas kembali ke kampus mengambil motornya yang sengaja dia tinggal saat pergi ke perpustakaan kota yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari kampus. Rencananya memang seperti itu, tapi dia tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat dari jauh mendengar suara Mamori. Suara itu berasal dari gudang penyimpanan Amefuto. Hiruma lalu merapat ke dinding dan mencoba mendengar suaranya lebih jelas. Dia tidak sendiri. Hiruma mendengar suara lain bersamanya.

Suara Agon.

Brengsek.

Amarah tiba-tiba saja melanda dirinya. Sudah hampir jam sembilan, tapi mereka hanya berdua saja disana. Kereta terakhir yang akan dipakai Mamori bahkan sebentar lagi akan datang. Apa yang mereka lakukan?

Hiruma lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lorong ke pintu masuk gudang tempat mereka berada. Dia mendobrak kasar membuat mereka menoleh ke arahnya. Ternyata mereka tidak hanya berdua, tetapi bertiga dengan Banba. Tapi persetan. Sekarang ini amarah sedang menguasi Hiruma dan dia melangkahkan kaki dengan mantap ke arahnya.

"Hiruma," sahut Mamori bingung bercampur kaget.

Tanpa kata-kata Hiruma langsung menarik tangan Mamori dan keluar bersamanya. Dia tidak memedulikan rintihan Mamori di pergelangan tangannya dan terus menariknya menjauh dari ruangan itu. Setelah itu Hiruma lalu melepaskan dengan kasar tangan Mamori sehingga membuatnya menubruk dinding di sampingnya.

"Kau gila!?" tanya Mamori. "Apa maumu?"

Hiruma tidak menjawab dan hanya bertolak pinggang sambil memandang jauh. Dia menghela napas menahan amarah yang masih terus mencuat.

Mamori masih saja memegangi pergelangannya yang kesakitan. "Kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu katakan saja. Tidak perlu menarikku begini."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sebodoh ini!"

"Apa?"

Hiruma semakin memojokkan Mamori dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Tangannya menyentak dinding di samping Mamori sehingga membuatnya semakin merapatkan punggungnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau marah," sahut Mamori menahan suaranya yang bergetar ketakutan. "Kalau kau berbuat kasar lagi, maka aku akan teriak."

"Apa aku pernah berbuat kasar padamu, _heh_?"

"Sekarang kau sedang melakukannya!"

"Sekarang kau pun juga sudah berteriak."

Mamori tidak berkata dan tetap dengan sikap siaganya.

"Apa ada yang dengar teriakanmu?" sahut Hiruma dengan seringai menyebalkannya.

Mamori menyingkir ke samping berusaha meloloskan dirinya.

"Kau takut?" sahutnya sambil perlahan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Semakin dekat sampai dia merasakan napas Mamori yang cepat dan dia langsung saja membuatnya berhenti seketika ketika dia menyentuh bibirnya ke bibir Mamori. Hiruma menciumnya perlahan beberapa detik sampai dia menyadari kalau Mamori tidak balas menciumnya. Dia lalu melepaskan dan menatap mata Mamori yang ternyata tidak berpaling dan hanya menatap dingin kepadanya.

Mamori berusaha megendalikan dirinya agar tidak termakan godaan Hiruma. Dia sebenarnya sangat tergoda. Dia ingin selalu bisa sedekat ini dengannya dan merasa kalau ini adalah hal yang tepat yang selalu dia inginkan. Mamori tidak mengerti dari mana munculnya perasaan seperti itu. Dia sulit menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mencium Hiruma kembali dan melupakan semua kekesalannya. Tapi Mamori tidak bisa terlena begitu saja.

Dia lalu menampar Hiruma. Tidak kencang, tapi sanggup membuat Hiruma tersadar akan kelakuannya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau terus melakukannya. Aku sungguh tidak tahu tapi kau terus melakukannya seolah itu hal yang wajar yang bisa kau lakukan terhadapku!"

Hiruma, masih kaget dengan apa yang Mamori lakukan kepadanya, lalu menurunkan tangannya dan berganti menggenggam tangan Mamori. Mamori kali ini berhasil menepisnya dan menggenggam tangannya sendiri. "Jangan pernah lagi menyentuhku."

Hiruma yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Kali ini berhasil menemukan suaranya. "Kenapa?" Itu adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah dia ucapkan di tengah pikirannya yang sibuk mencerna.

"Aku membencimu."

"Tidak. Kau tidak membenciku," sahut Hiruma

"Ya. Aku benci dan sangat membencimu!" Mamori lalu berlari meninggalkan Hiruma dan berharap dia tidak mengikutinya.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Okay... Easy guys. Saya tahu ini Chapter yang pendek. Tapi ini Chapter yang menegangkan! Tapi jangan kecewa. Next chapter akan jadi chapter yang panjang dan saya jamin kalian akan puas sampai meledak-ledak. Yahh... Tidak akan semeledak-ledak pada chapter terakhir nanti sih. Penasaran kaaan? XD

Buat semua yang sudah me-Review, favorited atau followed cerita/akun saya, terima kasih semuanya. Feedback kalian sangat berharga bagi saya. Tanpa kalian, fic ini tidak akan berarti apa-apa.

So be calm and wait the next chapter. Don't be just the silent reader. Give me your opinion please?

Thank you and i love you guys~ !

Salam: De


	6. Chapter 6

Hellooow Friday Lovers~ !

Dua chapter terakhir

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

Mamori melongokkan kepalanya hati-hati ke dalam ruang club. Dia menelusuri ke penjuru ruangan, setelah itu dia mulai bernapas lega. Dengan santai Mamori lalu masuk ke dalam dan meletakkan tasnya ke atas meja.

"Kamu seperti lagi menghindari seseorang, Anezaki-san?" tanya Yamato yang sedang memasang pengaman dan mengganti perekat di kakinya.

Mamori menggeleng, "ah tidak." _Aku hanya tidak ingin berduaan saja dengan orang menyebalkan itu,_ batinnya. "Aku mau ganti baju sebentar. Tunggu aku," tambahnya lagi.

Yamato hanya memandang dan mengerutkan dahinya bingung mendengar perkataan terakhir Mamori yang sudah masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sembari berdecak. Keheranan dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Mamori tadi.

.

.

Mamori memainkan ujung atas pulpen dengan menekannya keluar masuk. Dia berdiri di pinggir lapangan sambil menatap kosong ke lembaran kertas di atas papan dadanya. Tatapannya menerawang jauh bersama pikirannya. Mamori terus kepikiran kemana perginya Hiruma.

Awalnya Mamori tidak curiga kalau Hiruma tidak latihan lagi hari ini. Tapi dia tambah khawatir saat mendengar dari Agon kalau Hiruma juga tidak masuk kuliah pagi tadi.

"Anezaki-san." Mamori menoleh ke belakang dan melihat dua orang perempuan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Maaf, orang di luar lapangan dilarang masuk," jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kami tahu," jawabnya lagi. "Kami sudah memanggil-manggil dari luar pagar tadi, tapi kamu tidak dengar."

"Oh, maaf," balas Mamori. "Kalau begitu mari kita bicara di luar." Mamori lalu menuntun mereka keluar. "Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya.

"Kami dari koran kampus. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin kami tanyakan."

Mamori tersenyum. "Apa itu?" tanya Mamori terdengar antusias karena sebentar lagi memang pertandingan Rice Bowl akan berlangsung. "Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di ruang klub saja. Aku punya minuman cokelat yang enak."

"Terima kasih, tapi..." Orang itu terlihat ragu. "Kami bukan mau bertanya soal klub."

Mamori terdiam memikirkan kata-katanya. "Jadi... Kalau bukan soal klub, maksudmu... Soal "gosip" itu?"

Orang itu terlihat ragu lagi dengan kata yang dipilih Mamori. Karena yang mereka yakini, artikel yang mereka tulis adalah fakta bukan hanya sekedar gosip. "Ya... Tentang itu. Tentang hubunganmu dengan Hiruma Youichi-san."

"Kalau tentang itu, aku tegaskan pada kalian kalau kami tidak pacaran," jawab Mamori tenang.

"Tapi Anezaki-san. Kami yakin itu semua benar. Kamu tidak perlu menutupinya lagi."

"Itu tidak benar," yakin Mamori lagi.

"Tapi kami sudah dapat konfirmasi langsung kalau kalian benar-benar pacaran."

"Dari mana? Dari foto itu? Itu semua tidak disengaja."

"Bukan," balas orang itu langsung. "Tapi dari Hiruma-san sendiri."

"Apa?" bingung Mamori.

"Kami menanyakan langsung pada Hiruma-san, dan ya..." perempuan itu memutar bola matanya tidak yakin. "Dia bilang kalau kamu pacarnya."

"Tunggu," sela Mamori tambah bingung. "Bagaimana...― Kamu bertanya langsung padanya?" Orang itu mengangguk. "Bagaimana?"

"Yahhh... Jangan bertanya bagaimana orang kami berhasil mendekatinya. Tapi saat itu dia pegang recorder dan bertanya pada Hiruma-san tentang kejadian itu, lalu dia menjawab sambil lalu begitu saja, katanya 'apa salah aku mencium pacar sialanku sendiri?' begitu katanya."

Mamori memandang tidak percaya. "Kapan itu?"

"Esok siang harinya setelah berita itu. Dia sedang jalan sendirian saat keluar dari ruang klub."

Mamori masih sibuk dengan pikirannya mendengar informasi yang baru didengarnya itu. "Tapi itu tidak ada di artikel."

"Yahhh, memang. Sebenarnya karena berita Hiruma-san mengantarmu pulang pasti akan lebih heboh."

Mamori hanya menghela napas lelah dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kami boleh bertanya?"

"Tanya apa?" balasnya lemah.

"Apa Sagawa Kotomi dari jurusan X itu, orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian?"

Mamori menggeleng. "Dia teman satu kelompok Hiruma."

"Kamu mengenalnya?"

Mamori menggeleng lagi.

"Kamu cemburu dengan kebersamaan mereka akhir-akhir ini?"

"Sebentar... Bukannya itu terlalu privasi?"

"Maaf," sahut orang itu. "Karena akhir-akhir ini kami jarang melihat kalian bersama."

"Apa kalian tidak punya urusan sendiri?" balas Mamori polos, karena sebenarnya dia memang tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung perasaan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, apa sikap Hiruma akhir-akhir ini berubah? Apa dia terlihat tidak tertarik lagi padamu?"

Mamori menerawang jauh. "Aku juga... Tidak tahu," jawab Mamori pelan, seolah bicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Hiruma-san sekarang?"

Mamori menatap bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kemarin dia kecelakaan motor 'kan? Bukannya beberapa hari yang lalu juga pernah?"

.

.

Suara batuk-batuk terdengar dari ujung tangga. Mamori menoleh sambil berharap orang yang ditunggunya muncul dari tangga itu. Sudah hampir satu jam Mamori menunggu di depan pintu apartemen Hiruma. Seharusnya dia pergi saat tahu Hiruma tidak ada di rumah, tapi hatinya berkata bahwa dia harus menunggu disini sampai Hiruma pulang.

Selang beberapa detik penuh harapan, akhirnya sosok itu muncul dan Mamori bernapas lega. Dia melihat Hiruma dengan masker di mulutnya dan tangan kanan yang di-gips. Kecemasan langsung melanda wajah Mamori. Matanya bertatapan dengan mata Hiruma yang menatap sinis ke arahnya. Hiruma lalu memalingkan matanya dan berjalan lurus ke apartemennya. Dia melewati Mamori begitu saja sambil membuka kunci pintu.

Masih dengan diamnya, Hiruma membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Di lalu menutup pintu lagi namun ada tangan yang menahan dari luar.

"Tunggu," sahut Mamori.

"Apa?" balas Hiruma, masih tetap dengan dinginnya.

"Biarkan aku masuk. Hampir satu jam aku menunggumu dan disini dingin sekali."

"Siapa suruh."

Mamori membaca wajah Hiruma, "kau marah padaku? Aku minta maaf karena menamparmu kemarin."

"Pulanglah," balasnya.

"Aku cuma ingin tahu kamu baik-baik saja!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," balas Hiruma masih berusaha menutup pintu.

Mamori menarik napas dan mencoba mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya. "Aku mencemaskanmu atas nama klub. Dua minggu lagi Rice Bowl sudah dimulai, dan apa yang kau lakukan pada dirimu? Kau mengacaukan semuanya."

"Aku bisa urus itu. Itu bukan urusan sialanmu. Sekarang pulang sana." Hiruma berhasil melepaskan tangan Mamori dari pintu dan menutupnya cepat. Dia berjalan ke dalam, masih tetap mendengar suara Mamori dan ketukan pintunya. Hiruma tidak memedulikan itu. Setelah itu dia duduk di sofa dan mengambil ponsel yang tertinggal di atas sofa. Dia membuka kuncinya dan melihat sembilan panggilan tidak terjawab dari Mamori.

Hiruma melempar ponselnya kasar ke atas meja. Dia memejamkan matanya dan memaksakan diri tidak mendengar suara Mamori. Ponsel di atas meja bergetar kembali tanda ada pesan masuk. Dengan malas Hiruma mengambilnya dan membaca pesan singkat itu.

 _Dari: Anezaki Mamori_

 _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaanmu. Tapi aku sudah buat sup dan nasi untuk makan malam. Ada minuman yang pernah aku buatkan juga. Tapi sepertinya masih dingin, jadi kamu bisa meminumnya nanti. Aku pulang dulu. Makanan dan minumannya aku taruh di depan pintu. Cepat ambil._

 _P.S : Kamu bisa makan pakai tangan kiri kan?_

Hiruma melepaskan ponselnya ke samping sofa dan beranjak keluar. Dia membuka pintu dan menengok mencari Mamori. Namun dia sudah tidak ada. Hiruma lalu menurunkan pandangannya dan melihat kotak yang tadi dia bawa. Dia belum sempat makan seharian, jadi dia sangat butuh ini. Hiruma lalu mengambilnya dan menutup pintu kembali.

.

.

Mamori berdiri di depan papan tulis berisikan strategi Saikyoudai. Sudah beberapa menit Mamori berdiri dengan kertas data di depannya dan terus berpikir keras. Dia harus menerapkan strategi lain untuk tim dengan tidak menurunkan Hiruma. Dia yakin, dengan melihat kondisi Hiruma kemarin, dia tidak bisa bertanding untuk pertandingan pertama mereka. Walaupun sebenarnya Mamori sangat berharap Hiruma cepat pulih. Tapi bagaimana pun, dia akan tetap melarangnya bermain sampai Hiruma benar-benar sehat dan kembali ke kondisi primanya. Dia juga sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk tegas kalau-kalau Hiruma memaksa bertanding dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu. Mamori harus menguatkan hatinya.

Pintu ruang klub terbuka dan Yamato muncul disana. "Aku dengar Hiruma kecelakaan?" tanyanya sambil menaruh tas ke atas meja.

Mamori menoleh sesaat melihat Yamato lalu kembali ke kertasnya sambil mengangguk.

"Apa parah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Lumayan. Tangannya di-gips dan sepertinya dia juga kena flu."

"Kalau begitu kita pakai Hayakawa saja," sahut Yamato menyebut Quarterback junior cadangan mereka.

"Sepertinya begitu," sahut Mamori sambil mengangguk-angguk ke data. "Agon-san sepertinya tidak akan muncul pada pertandingan perdana nanti. Honjou-san juga sepertinya begitu," gumamnya pelan namun Yamato masih bisa mendengarnya. "Sisanya aku serahkan padamu di lapangan sebagai pengganti kapten," lanjutnya menatap ke arah Yamato.

Yamato tersenyum, "serahkan padaku."

"Oh. Syukurlah kau ada disini," sahut Jumonji yang baru muncul membuat Yamato dan Mamori menoleh ke arahnya. "Pacarmu mengirim pesan padaku, Mamori-san."

"Pacarku?"

Jumonji mengangguk sementara Mamori langsung mengerti siapa yang dia maksud. "Dia minta kau cepat datang― aku tidak tahu datang kemana maksudnya. Dia juga bilang agar kau mengangkat teleponnya, begitu... Baca pesannya saja terdengar seolah dia sedang berteriak di samping telingaku."

"Apaan," lirihnya. "Kemarin saja dia mengusirku," keluh Mamori lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak jawab teleponnya?" tanya Yamato.

"Ponselku ketinggalan di rumah."

"Kalau begitu cepat sana," timpal Jumonji. "Aku tidak ingin dia murka dan mengira aku tidak menyampaikan pesannya."

"Tapi latihannya?"

"Kau bisa libur sebentar ya 'kan? Aku tahu kau tidak pernah bolos. Jadi sekarang pergilah."

Mamori menghela napas. "Baiklah."

.

.

Mamori berdiri di depan telepon umum dan mengambil buku catatan kecil dari tasnya. Dia membukanya dan menekan nomor telepon yang tertera di dalam buku itu.

 _"Hmm?"_ sahut seseorang di seberang.

"Ini aku."

 _"Dimana kau sialan? Kenapa tidak jawab teleponmu!?"_ sambar Hiruma langsung.

"Ponselku tertinggal," jawabnya santai walau dia sangat ingin mengelus dada mendengar perkataan Hiruma itu. "Jadi kamu minta aku datang ke apartemenmu?" tanya Mamori lagi walau dia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

 _"Pakai tanya! Cepat kesini. Aku lapar, bodoh."_

"Aku di depan supermarket sekarang. Kamu mau apa?"

 _"Apa saja. Aku tidak mau makanan instan."_

Mamori menghela napas mengerti maksud Hiruma yang berkata seperti itu. Itu artinya, dia ingin Mamori membuatkannya makanan. "Hiruma...," sahutnya. "Aku bukan pacarmu."

 _"Beli juga bahan-bahan minuman sialan yang kau buat itu. Agar besok aku bisa membuatnya sendiri,"_ timpalnya, mengabaikan perkataan Mamori.

"Ya-ya...," jawabnya pasrah. "Apa ada lagi?"

 _"Permen karet."_

"Itu saja?"

 _"Hmm."_

"Ya sudah. Sampai nanti," sahutnya lalu menutup teleponnya. Dia lalu beranjak masuk ke supermarket dan berbelanja bahan-bahan.

Selesai berbelanja dan ke restoran terdekat, Mamori lalu bergegas ke bis karena apartemen Hiruma lebih dekat dengan menggunakan bis dibanding kereta. Dua puluh menit dia tempuh sampai akhirnya tiba di halte terdekat dari apartemen Hiruma.

Setelah tiba disana, Mamori mengetuk pintu namun terdengar suara Hiruma, "masuk saja."

Mamori lalu masuk, "aku masuk ya," sahutnya sambil menutup pintu kembali. Matanya lalu mendapati Hiruma sedang tergeletak di sofa membelakanginya dengan laptop di atasnya. Dia lalu berjalan mendekati Hiruma dan menyentuh keningnya, "sudah kuduga," katanya sambil lalu dan berjalan ke dapur. "Kamu sarapan apa tadi pagi?"

"Kopi."

"Itu saja?" balas Mamori sambil bersiap untuk menyajikan makanan di dapur.

"Hmm," sahutnya.

"Kamu sudah minum obat?"

Hiruma tidak menjawab lalu matanya mengikuti Mamori yang sudah di meja makan untuk menyiapkan makanan. "Kau beli, _heh_?"

Mamori mengangguk. "Begini lebih praktis," jawabnya. "Kamu lapar 'kan? Jadi aku beli saja."

Hiruma mengumpat dan beranjak dari sofa. Dia menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk disana sementara Mamori mengambil tempat sumpit dari dapur. Hiruma memperhatikan makanan di atas meja. Seharian ini dia belum makan dan hanya makan roti dan kopi saja tadi pagi, jadi sekarang dia merasa perutnya keroncongan melihat makanan-makanan lezat ini.

Mamori lalu menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapan Hiruma. "Kenapa kamu bisa kecelakaan motor?"

Hiruma lalu mengambil sumpit dan menjawab, "Karena seseorang bilang dia membenciku."

Mamori lalu tertawa menyindir. "Ya ya. Lucu sekali," sahutnya. "Kamu bisa makan sendiri kan?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh," balasnya.

Mamori tersenyum. "Baguslah. Kalau begitu cepat makan. Aku akan mengganti seprai dulu."

Hiruma tidak memedulikan Mamori dan dengan santai mulai makan sambil menyalakan televisi untuk menemaninya makan. Sedangkan Mamori masuk ke kamar Hiruma dan mulai mengganti seprai yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak diganti. Kondisi Hiruma sedang tidak baik, jadi setidaknya tempat tidur Hiruma juga harus nyaman untuknya beristirahat. Setelah mengganti seprai, Mamori melihat Hiruma masih belum selesai makan dan dia langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Dari depan kamar mandi Mamori bisa melihat _bathtub_ yang kotor dan terlihat sekali jarang dipakai. Mamori terdiam lalu meghela napas. "Kamu hari ini belum mandi 'kan Hiruma?"

Hiruma tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangkat sedikit tangannya yang di-gips untuk ditunjukkan kepada Mamori.

"Oke..." Mamori lalu menaikkan lengan bajunya dan siap bertempur untuk membersihkan kamar mandi.

Lima belas menit Mamori membersihkan bathtub karena memang hanya ini yang diperlukan saat ini. Dia lalu keluar dan melihat Hiruma sedang bersantai di sofanya kembali sambil menonton televisi.

"Cepat buka bajumu."

"Hah?" sahut Hiruma. "Mau kubunuh kau, _heh_?"

"Kamu belum mandi seharian. Aku ingat itu baju yang kamu pakai kemarin. Atau jangan-jangan dari dua hari yang lalu?"

"Cerewet. Aku tidak kemana-mana. Jadi tidak masalah aku tidak mandi."

"Tetap saja kamu harus mandi," balasnya sudah duduk di samping Hiruma. "Angkat tangan kirimu," perintahnya. Hiruma tidak mematuhinya dan hanya tersenyum menyeringai sehingga Mamori langsung saja melepas kain penyangga tangan Hiruma dan mengangkat setengah bajunya. "Keluarkan tangan kirimu," tambahnya sambil menahan baju tersebut dan menahan tangan kanan Hiruma dengan tangan yang satunya.

Hiruma pun tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa menatap kesal ke Mamori. Dia lalu berhasil meloloskan kepalanya dari baju sementara Mamori meneruskan dengan hati-hati mengeluarkannya lewat tangan kanannya. "Sialan."

Mamori tersenyum, "sama-sama," balasnya seolah umpatan Hiruma bermakna terima kasih padanya.

Hiruma lalu melihat Mamori beranjak dari depannya dan menuju kantong belanjaan di atas meja makan. Dia lalu mengeluarkan segulung _plastic wrap_ dan selotip besar. Setelah itu kembali ke arahnya.

Mamori lalu membungkus rapat perban gips Hiruma berulang-ulang. Setelah kira-kira rapat, dia lalu menempelkan selotip diujungnya agar tidak sampai tembus air. Mamori lalu tersenyum puas dan menepuk-nepuk dada bidang Hiruma. "Nah, jangan sampai basah."

Hiruma bangkit dan masuk kamar mandi, Mamori lalu membereskan piring-piring sisa Hiruma makan tadi. Setelah ini dia akan menyuruhnya minum obat lalu istirahat sampai besok, pikirnya.

Hiruma selesai berendam bersamaan dengan Mamori selesai mencuci piring. "Kamu punya kemeja?" tanyanya sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar Hiruma yang diikuti oleh si empunya.

"Kotor semua."

"Kalau jaket?"

"Tidak ada yang lengan pendek," jawabnya mengingat betapa gips yang dililit di tangannya begitu tebal.

Mamori membuka lemari pakaian dan mengambil salah satu kaos hitam. "Kalau begitu kaos saja." Dia lalu mengambil celana panjang santai dan menaruhnya ke kasur "Panggil aku kalau sudah pakai celana."

Hiruma menatap dengan pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya. "Aku bukan bayi, bodoh."

"Bayi memanggil dengan menangis. Jadi kamu bukan bayi," sahutnya santai sambil tersenyum. "Sudah cepat pakai. Aku mau membereskan pakaian kotormu dulu." Mamori lalu mengambil gulungan seprai kotor dan keluar menutup pintu. Setelah itu mengumpulkan pakaian kotor Hiruma dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong plastik besar.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hiruma keluar dengan pakaian lengkapnya.

"Nah. Itu kamu bisa pakai sendiri," ujar Mamori lalu tersenyum. "Kamu biasa _laundry_ baju dimana?"

"Dari sini ke sebelah kiri. Beberapa rumah dari sini ada tempat _laundry_."

Mamori lalu berjalan ke tasnya dan mengeluarkan obat dari dalam. "Duduklah," perintahnya mengarah kepada kursi meja makan. Dia lalu mengambil segelas air dan meletakkannya di atas meja dan dia mengambil kursi di samping Hiruma. "Minum ini. Lalu istirahat. Jangan ada main laptop, Cerberus, atau nonton tivi."

Hiruma pun begitu saja menuruti perintah Mamori dengan meminum obatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Baju kotor ini sekalian aku bawa," ujarnya bersiap memakai jaket dan syalnya. Dia lalu mengambil tas dan buntalan baju kotor Hiruma. "Ada roti dan susu. Sarapan pakai itu, jangan kopi. Setelah itu obatnya diminum lagi."

" _Keh._ Cerewet."

"Besok aku tidak ada kuliah siang. Jadi sebelum latihan aku akan kesini dulu."

"Hmm," balas Hiruma bosan.

"Kunci pintunya sebelum kamu tidur," katanya setelah dia keluar pintu.

"Aku tahu. Berisik. Sudah pergi sana."

Mamori tersenyum. "Sampai nanti."

"Hmm," balasnya sambil terus memperhatikan Mamori jalan ke arah tangga. Beberapa detik setelah Mamori hilang dari pandangannya, Hiruma lalu kembali masuk ke dalam dan mengunci pintunya.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Wow! Puas kan kalian? Panjang kan? Saya ga bohong kan? Okey, karena ceritanya sudah panjang, jadi saya tidak akan buat catatan ini jadi panjang. Hehe

Oh ya, saya sedang mengerjakan proyek HiruMamo dengan Rate M. Mungkin akan saya publish tahun 2016 nanti. Jadi ditunggu aja yaaa XD

Salam: De

Oh, Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Serius, saya lupa update sampai baca review LeviHanji-san di e-mail!

Gomenne, Minna XD

.

.

I don't own the characters. Copyright: Mangaka Eyeshield 21

Original artwork of cover book is not mine. Just modified it.

DiyaRi De present : Why Did You Kiss Me?

.

Last Chapter

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau orang-orang dari koran kampus begitu kurang kerjaan," keluh Mamori.

"Wajar saja. Amefuto kampus kita begitu terkenal. Orang yang tidak satu kampus juga pasti mengenal kalian," balas Sara yang duduk di sisi Mamori di kursi meja bundar kantin kampus. "Makanya sudah dari dulu kuingatkan agar kamu tidak terlibat gosip dengan anggota klub. Karena klub koran kampus kita juga sangat 'mati-matian'."

Ako menurunkan koran di hadapannya dan menatap Mamori. "Jadi kamu benar-benar melakukannya?" tanyanya mengembalikan topik utama mereka.

Mamori berpikir sejenak memikirkan kata-katanya. "Yaahh... Begitulah."

"Kenapa kamu kesana?" tanya Sara.

"Karena dia kecelakaan kan? Memang kamu belum baca?"

"Aku tahu," jawab Sara. "Maksudku kenapa kamu peduli?"

"Karena dia anggota klub. Dia juga kapten. Itu juga tanggung jawabku."

"Cuma itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Mamori mengangguk yakin.

"Kalau ada anggota lain yang kecelakaan seperti itu, apa kamu juga akan menengoknya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi di koran bilang kamu sampai menunggu 'kedinginan' selama hampir satu jam. Lalu besoknya kamu datang ke apartemen dan di dalam sampai dua jam lebih," lanjut Sara lagi masih terus menyecar Mamori.

"Yaahhh... Itu karena aku khawatir."

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di dalam sampai selama itu?" timpal Ako penasaran, kembali ikut dalam obrolan kedua sahabatnya sambil melipat koran yang baru selesai dia baca dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Aku... Merawatnya," jawabnya hati-hati.

"Kalau anggota yang lain seperti itu, apa kamu juga akan merawatnya?" tanya Sara kembali.

Mamori terdiam berpikir. Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu kepada siapa pun. Jadi dia tidak tahu. "Kalau tidak ada orang lain di rumahnya. Mungkin."

Sara menggeleng, "aku rasa tidak," jawabnya cepat. "Merawat seseorang itu kalau kamu tidak benar-benar dekat dengan orang itu, maka kamu akan segan. Rasa peduli tidak mungkin akan sejauh itu Mamori."

"Sara benar," timpal Ako. "Peduli itu, kamu hanya akan menengoknya sebentar atau membelikannya makanan atau buah-buahan. Seperti layaknya menengok orang sakit."

"Memang apa saja yang kamu lakukan di dalam?" tanya Sara penasaran.

"Apa aku harus menceritakannya?" balas Mamori tidak berdaya.

"Ya. Aku penasaran," jawab Ako.

"Aku..." Mamori memikirkan kata-katanya sambil mengingat kejadian kemarin. "Membelikannya makanan. Mengganti seprai, cuci piring... Mengumpulkan pakaian kotor... Sudah itu saja," jawabnya, menghilangkan jawaban kalau dia juga mengurus Hiruma untuk mandi.

Ako mengangguk-angguk. "Kenapa kalian seperti orang pacaran... Kamu bilang kalian tidak pacaran."

"Apa kamu benar tidak mencintainya Mamori? Karena aku yakin kalau kamu sudah jatuh cinta padanya."

"Aku?" tanya Mamori tidak percaya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya jatuh cinta."

"Karena itu...," sahut Sara. "Kami sedang menyadarkanmu."

Mamori tiba melihat ke jam tangannya. "Oh. Aku harus pergi."

"Kemana? Kamu kan tidak ada kuliah lagi," sahut Ako.

"Aku mau ke apartemen Hiruma." Mamori lalu membereskan tasnya. "Kalau begitu sampai besok." Dia lalu meninggalkan meja dan keluar kantin.

"Dia melakukannya lagi," sahut Sara.

"Kapan dia akan menyadarinya." Ako lalu menghela napas.

.

.

Mamori menekan bel pintu apartemen Hiruma. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka dan Hiruma muncul dari dalam. "Kau datang, _heh_?"

"Aku sudah bilang akan datang." Mamori lalu masuk ke dalam sementara Hiruma menutup pintunya kembali. Dia lalu berniat membuka sepatu, namun terhenti sesaat. Dia melihat sepasang sepatu lain disana, sepatu perempuan. "Ada orang lain di dalam?"

"Ya. Ada temen sekelasku," jawabnya sambil lalu berjalan ke ruang tengah.

Mamori melangkahkan kakinya ragu mengikuti Hiruma masuk ke dalam. Setelah sampai di ruang tengah, dia melihat perempuan yang sudah tidak asing lagi di matanya.

"Oh. Hai. Maaf menganggu Hiruma-san, Anezaki-san," sapa gadis itu. "Aku Sagawa Kotomi. Teman satu kelompoknya." Dia lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku Mamori Anezaki." Mamori balas membungkuk. "Tidak apa-apa. Malah aku yang mengganggu kalian." Mamori lalu melihat ke Hiruma yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya. "Kalau begitu aku pulang saja Hiruma."

"Jangan," cegahnya. "Kau tunggu saja disini. Sebentar lagi selesai."

Mamori terdiam memikirkan ide itu. Dia tidak mau melakukannya. Dia tidak mau lama-lama berada disini. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sakit dan dia merasa sangat kecewa.

"Ya Anezaki-san. Sebentar lagi laporannya selesai."

"Baiklah," balas Mamori memaksakan senyumannya. "Kamu sudah makan Hiruma?"

"Hm," sahutnya menunjuk bento instan yang ada di atas meja makan. Dia lalu berjalan dan duduk kembali ke meja depan sofa untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Kalau begitu aku taruh makanan ini di dapur untuk makan malam nanti," ujarnya karena memang dia sudah membeli makanan untuk Hiruma tadi.

Dia lalu dapur meletakkan makanan. Dia mengambil celemek dan mencuci beberapa piring dan gelas kotor yang ada disana. Beberapa menit dia selesai, dan sekarang dia bingung mau melakukan apa. Dia tidak ingin kembali ke ruang tengah. Rasanya cukup menyesakkan. Tapi Mamori tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa di dapur ini. Jadi dia menyerah dan akhirnya kembali ke ruang tengah.

Dia melihat Hiruma dan Sagawa yang serius mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka. Seumur hidupnya, Mamori tidak pernah melihat Hiruma sedekat itu dengan perempuan lain. Apalagi mengobrol empat mata seperti itu. Mamori merasa dirinya tersingkirkan dan dia bukan lagi satu-satunya perempuan yang dekat dengan Hiruma seperti yang orang lain bilang.

Dengan tenang Mamori lalu masuk ke kamar Hiruma dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dibereskan. Namun dia tidak menemukannya. Perlahan dia menutupnya kembali dan melihat ke kamar mandi. Tidak ada juga. Hanya ada handuk Hiruma yang masih menggantung. Dia lalu mengambilnya dan membawanya ke beranda untuk dijemur.

Mamori berbalik dari beranda dan matanya bertemu dengan Hiruma. Dia mengisyaratkan Mamori agar duduk saja di sofa yang ada di sebelahnya, tapi Mamori balas menggeleng dan duduk di bangku meja makan. Dia melihat bento Hiruma di atas meja. Apa Hiruma yang membeli ini sendiri? Atau Sagawa yang membelikannya saat dia kemari. Mamori tidak yakin. Tapi makanan ini masih sisa dan Hiruma bukan orang yang akan menyisakan makanannya. Selain itu ini makanan instan, Hiruma tidak mungkin membeli ini.

"Nah, kalau begitu besok pagi aku akan berikan laporan ini ke Sensei. Kamu besok sudah bisa kuliah?" tanya Sagawa membuat Mamori juga ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah mereka.

Hiruma melihat ke Mamori sesaat, "ya. Aku datang," jawabnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu." Sagawa lalu merapikan barang-barangnya. "Aku permisi dulu ya Anezaki-san. Sampai besok Hiruma-san."

"Hati-hati di jalan Sagawa-san," sahut Mamori bangun dari duduknya dan mengantarkan Sagawa sampai pintu.

Sagawa lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mamori lalu menutup pintunya lagi dan berjalan ke Hiruma yang sudah bersantai di sofa.

Mamori ikut duduk di sofa di sebelahnya dan mereka hening sesaat sampai Mamori membuka mulutnya. "Bagaimana ceritanya kamu bisa sekelompok dengannya?" tanya Mamori tiba-tiba. Entah bagaimana pertanyaan itu melintas begitu saja di kepala Mamori.

"Waktu itu aku bolos kelas. Berhubung semuanya pada takut sekelompok denganku, akhirnya dia yang terpilih karena dia juga tidak masuk," jawab Hiruma terang-terangan.

Mamori diam lagi beberapa detik, lalu bertanya, "dia sudah sering datang kesini?" Lagi-lagi Mamori tidak tahu bagaimana pertanyaan macam itu bisa terlontar dari mulutnya

"Hm. Karena tidak ada tempat sialan lain dan lebih dekat disini. Jadi mengerjakannya disini."

Perasaan tidak enak itu datang lagi. Rasanya lebih sakit dari biasanya. Mamori tidak tahu kenapa, dia hanya tidak suka dengan kenyataan yang didapatnya ini.

"Seberapa sering dia kesini?" tanyanya pelan dan ragu, menghindari tatapan Hiruma.

"Mana kutahu. Untuk apa aku menghitungnya, bodoh."

"Lebih sering aku atau dia?"

Hiruma tidak langsung menjawab dan hanya mengamati wajah Mamori.

Mamori yang merasa tidak enak, langsung menoleh sesaat dan berpaling lagi menghindari tatapannya.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, _heh_?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya gelisah karena Hiruma masih menatapnya curiga seolah sedang mempermainkannya. "Aku hanya tidak suka ada perempuan lain di dekatmu," lanjutnya.

Hiruma menyeringai. Oh ya, tentu saja. Dia memang ingin sekali Mamori mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Dia hanya kesal kenapa si bodoh ini tidak juga menyadarinya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tidak suka," jawab Mamori tertekan.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh ya." Dia lalu meraih pipi Mamori dan menarik ke arahnya. Hiruma lalu mencium bibirnya lembut.

Perlahan Mamori melepaskan ciumannya. "Kenapa kamu menciumku lagi?" tanyanya gugup.

"Apa tidak bisa, _heh,_ kau katakan saja kalau kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya..."

Hiruma berdecak. "Aku beritahu kau, bodoh," sebalnya sambil menaruh telapak tangan ke atas kepala Mamori . "Pertama. Orang tidak akan suka kalau ada perempuan sialan lain yang dekat-dekat dengan lelaki yang dicintainya."

Hiruma berhenti dan membaca sesaat raut wajah Mamori yang menatapnya.

"Dan yang kedua." Hiruma mengecup bibir Mamori lagi. "Orang tidak akan begitu saja membiarkan orang lain menciumnya kalau dia tidak mencintainya."

Mamori memandangi kedua bola mata Hiruma dan bertanya, "begitu?" Akhirnya dia bisa bersuara dengan jelas.

"Ya," jawab Hiruma. Lalu menurunkan tangannya dan dengan santai merangkul pinggang Mamori.

"Jadi aku mencintaimu?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Sudah pasti," jawab Hiruma percaya diri. "Nah, jadi sekarang mau bagaimana, bodoh?"

"Hmmm... Apa aku... Boleh memelukmu?" tanyanya ragu.

Hiruma hanya menyeringai dan Mamori perlahan melingkarkan lengannya ke Hiruma dan memeluknya hati-hati mengingat lengannya yang di-gips di depan dada. Dia mendengarkan detak jantung Hiruma selama beberapa saat. Setelah itu Mamori mendongak dan menatap wajah Hiruma sementara Hiruma hanya menyeringai dan menunggu apa yang akan Mamori ingin lakukan lagi kepadanya. Mamori lalu memberanikan diri dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Kali ini dia yang pertama kali menyambar bibir Hiruma dengan bibirnya. Dia meletakkan kedua telapak tangan ke pipi Hiruma sementara tangan Hiruma yang tidak terluka menarik ke belakang leher Mamori dan membalas ciumannya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berciuman. Melepaskan semua kegelisahan dan godaan yang selama ini mereka rasakan. Tidak ada yang perlu ditutup-tutupi atau menahan diri lagi. Semuanya terasa tepat dan melegakan.

Mamori melepaskan ciumannya tapi tidak meninggalkan kehangatan mereka dan menempelkan kening mereka satu sama lain. Mamori masih memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum. "Jadi begini rasanya..."

"Memang apa rasanya, _heh_?" tanya Hiruma melepaskan pegangan di leher Mamori dan berganti merangkul pinggangnya lagi.

Masih dengan senyumannya, Mamori lalu membuka mata menatap Hiruma dan mengecup bibirnya lagi. "Aku merasa seperti orang yang paling bahagia di dunia." Dia lalu dengan lembut memeluk Hiruma kembali.

Hiruma tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Mamori dengan pelukan yang tidak lepas darinya. "Aku merasa seperti orang brengsek yang paling beruntung sedunia."

.

.

Mamori mengamati lengan Hiruma yang sedang dibalut perban oleh dokter. Sore ini Mamori menemani Hiruma ke rumah sakit untuk mengganti perban.

"Kalau melihat kondisinya sekarang. Semoga saja minggu depan kamu tidak perlu memakai perban," ujar dokter.

"Apa dia bisa bermain untuk pertandingan dua minggu lagi?" tanya Mamori.

"Pertandingan apa?" tanya dokter itu menoleh ke Mamori.

"Amefuto," jawab Mamori.

"Wah... Pantas saja tubuhmu terbentuk begini. Ternyata kamu atlet Amefuto," kagumnya. "Oh ya. Aku dengar di tivi kejuaraan Rice Bowl sebentar lagi mulai? Berarti kamu ikut?"

"Ya," jawab Hiruma.

"Dari universitas mana?"

"Saikyoudai."

"Wah. Saikyoudai si juara bertahan. Berarti kau harus jaga badanmu agar bisa ikut bermain."

"Dia kapten sekaligus _Quarterback_ Sensei. Jadi sebisa mungkin dalam dua minggu ini cederanya segera sembuh."

"Kalau untuk sembuh, satu minggu bisa. Tapi tidak boleh melakukan aktivitas berat. Apalagi dia Quarterback. Harus menunggu sekitar tiga minggu untuk sembuh total. Itu pun asal jangan memaksakan diri," jawabnya. "Nah. Sudah selesai." Dokter itu lalu meletakkan perbannya ke atas meja. Dia menoleh ke Mamori dan bertanya, "kamu siapanya?"

Mamori ingin menjawab kalau dia pacarnya. Tapi untuk urusan yang satu ini, Mamori harus terlihat profesional. "Saya Manager klub."

Dokter itu mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau begitu gampang. Waktu itu dia datang sendiri, jadi aku tidak yakin dia menuruti nasehatku atau tidak."

"Kalau begitu sampaikan pada saya Sensei. Saya akan mengurusnya dengan baik," sahutnya melotot tajam ke Hiruma.

"Baiklah. Tiga hari sekali perban ini harus diganti. Jadi harus kesini lagi nanti. Kalau mandi, jangan sampai basah. Jangan terkena guncangan berat. Yang paling penting, jangan terlalu lelah. Karena bisa menyebabkan proses penyembuhan jadi lama," jelasnya.

"Saya mengerti Sensei."

Setelah itu mereka pamit dan keluar dari ruang dokter.

"Berarti pertandingan pertama kamu tidak bisa main," sahut Mamori.

Hiruma tidak menjawab namun Mamori bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Kamu tetap tidak boleh main. Jangan maksa."

"Itu urusanku, bodoh."

"Hiruma!"

"Kau berisik. Ini rumah sakit," sahutnya walau ini di lorong rumah sakit ini hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Kamu harus nurut sekarang. Aku pacarmu."

Hiruma menoleh lalu menyeringai. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak..." Mamori tidak menemukan jawabannya dan berpikir lama sambil menunduk. Dia tidak sadar kalau langkahnya melambat sedangkan Hiruma sudah beberapa langkah di depannya. Mamori lalu mendongak kembali, "tunggu aku," sahutnya seraya merangkul lengan kiri Hiruma.

"Dasar kau lamban," protes Hiruma. "Aku mau ke kampus. Mau lihat bocah-bocah sialan itu latihan," lanjutnya. "Aku tidak akan ikut latihan. Kau tenang saja, bodoh," tambah lagi tanpa sempat Mamori memprotesnya.

"Baiklah," sahutnya tersenyum. "Oh ya Hiruma. Aku baru ingat."

"Apa, _heh_?"

"Kalau yang kamu katakan tentang aku jatuh cinta padamu itu benar, berarti kamu sudah lama mencintaiku, ya kan? Karena kamu yang menciumku lebih dulu."

"Makanya aku bilang kau itu benar-benar bodoh."

"Kenapa tidak kamu katakan saja..."

"sampai sekarang pun aku juga tidak mengatakannya."

Mamori terperanga dan baru menyadarinya kalau Hiruma belum mengatakan hal penting itu. "Kalau begitu katakan."

" _Heh._ Untuk apa.. Kau saja belum mengatakannya."

"Tapi bukannya kamu sudah tahu?" Mamori memamerkan senyum termanisnya.

Hiruma lalu menunduk, dan dengan cepat mengecup bibir Mamori lalu menyeringai usil. "Kalau begitu, berarti aku juga tidak perlu mengatakannya."

"Ya," balas Mamori tersenyum lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukan di lengannya. "Aku sudah tahu kamu juga mencintaiku."

.

.

END

.

.

So, how do you think?

.

Thank to:

My lovely readers:

Riku Aida, RenArdhika, Sora Hinase, , Crazyun, Indigo Pie, ammaclouds, Michel Kenneth, Inoue Kazeka, veira sadewa, Akira Hikari406, Mieko Kazuko, Z is ZPBellani, You poo, guestest, Rae, xxsr, Cygnus Jessenia, sreader-san, Aika for Bumblebee, dd, watashiwakiki, kyo, Quratul ain, ADWofficial, sais shiki, LeviHanji, dan sang guest yang selalu Review tanpa nama.

Sudah kesebut semua ya kan? Kalau ada yang ga kesebut, itu berarti kalian tidak meninggalkan jejak saat membaca XD

So guys, terima kasih sudah menyemangati, mengomeli saya karena lama update XD. Padahal satu minggu ga lama kok. Gimana kalo saya update sebulan sekali... -.-

Akhir kata, fic ini saya persembahkan untuk pecinta HiruMamo dimana pun kalian berada! We love them, so let's create more stories about them~!

See you at my birthday! 8 October! I will publish another stories (not the rate M that I told you. The rate M will be post on 2016!)

See you guys. Love You~!


	8. Chapter 8

Surprise to see me? XD

.

Sebelumnya, EPILOG ini saya persembahkan untuk guest-san yang kurang puas dengan endingnya (itu bukan kelemahan atau ciri khas saya, saya cuma terlalu malas untuk buat cerita tentang tanggapan2 masy. Saikyoudai. Tapi mungkin kamu benar kalau itu kelemahan saya, karena Quratul ain-san juga pernah menyebut soal tidak adanya cerita dari tanggapan teman-teman mereka di fic Love Trap sebelumnya XD). Selain itu juga untuk Youpoo-san yang merasa cerita ini masih ngegantung (So, no sequel XD). Dan termasuk untuk para pembaca semuanya yang masih kurang puas dengan ending-nya~!

Duh jadi panjang... XD

.

.

So guys... This is, EPILOG (OMG! Malu2in! Untung pahlawan bertopeng ngingetin XD. Saya benar-benar ga ngeh. Karena lagi mengerjakan mikirin nulis prolog, eh pas nulis ini, malah jadi ketulis prolog juga. Makasih yaa pahlawan bertopeng. Bener2 pahlawan deh XD) !

.

EPILOG

.

.

Agon membuka pintu ruang klub dengan kasar, mencari penyegaran di tengah kumpulan testosteron yang memenuhi ruangan. "Kenapa Anezaki belum datang?"

"Paling sama pacarnya," jawab Yamato.

Agon lalu menutup pintu lagi dengan sama kasarnya dan menjatuhkan diri duduk di sofa. "Mereka tidak pacaran."

"Tapi aku seratus persen yakin mereka pacaran," sahut Jumonji yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya. "Aku pernah melihat mereka ciuman."

"Yang di koran itu?" balas Agon. "Anezaki sendiri yang bilang padaku kalau itu cuma kecelakaan. Dia mati-matian membantah kalau mereka tidak pacaran."

"Bukan yang itu," jawab Jumonji. "Aku melihat mereka ciuman disini. Di ruang klub."

Mereka yang ada di ruang klub langsung memandang ke arah Jumonji. Masih dengan heningnya dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Jadi buat kalian junior-junior yang naksir Mamori-san, lupakan angan kalian untuk memacarinya itu. Kalian tidak akan menang melawan Hiruma Senpai. Walau sepertinya mereka sedang ada masalah."

"Di ruang klub ini?" sahut Agon tidak percaya dan mendapat anggukan yakin dari Jumonji. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mereka."

Pintu ruang klub kemudian terbuka dan muncul dua orang yang jadi bahan gunjingan mereka. Semua menoleh ke pintu dan terpaku melihat Mamori yang mengaitkan tangannya ke lengan Hiruma.

"Kudengar tangannya yang patah, bukan kakinya yang pincang," sindir Agon.

"Apa kalian habis mengadakan konferensi pers dengan berjalan bergandengan seperti itu sampai kesini?" tambah Yamato lagi dengan senyumannya.

"Kalian bikin gerah," sahut Taka yang dari tadi tidak bersuara.

Mamori yang menyadari sindiran mereka langsung melepaskan rangkulannya. Dia tidak sadar kalau sudah berjalan seperti itu dari rumah sakit. Karena menurut Mamori, wajar saja dia menggandeng seseorang yang sedang sakit, bukan karena orang itu sekarang sudah menjadi pacarnya. "Aku hanya takut dia tersandung saat jalan tadi," jawab Mamori bingung sambil menahan rona merah wajahnya.

Jumonji tersenyum kepada Mamori seolah berkata, _Hiruma Senpai tersandung?_ Mamori yang mengerti itu pun langsung melototinya. Sementara Jumonji hanya balas mengangkat bahu dan masih tetap dengan senyuman meledeknya.

"Aku rasa besok akan keluar beritanya," sahut Yamato.

"Benar sekali." Akaba kali ini mulai angkat bicara. "Semoga tahun depan tidak ada orang yang menitipkan cokelat untukmu lagi padaku, Manajer Anezaki."

"Aku tidak tahu kau dititipkan cokelat, Akaba?" tanya Yamato.

"Sebenarnya aku makan sendiri. Maaf, Manajer Anezaki."

Mamori tersenyum lega karena mereka sudah ganti topik pembicaraan. Hiruma pun berjalan ke sofa dan mengangkat kakinya ke meja, sementara Mamori memakai apron-nya untuk mulai bersih-bersih.

Pintu klub tiba-tiba terbuka lagi dan Ikkyu muncul disana dengan wajah kesalnya. "Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu kalau Hiruma dan Mamori-san jalan di depanku tadi," sahutnya. "Tapi aku jadi tahu karena orang-orang di sepanjang jalan menuju kesini membicarakan kalian yang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan!" ocehnya kesal. "Apa itu benar, Mamori-san?" tanyanya khawatir.

Mamori hanya tertawa canggung, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sepertinya badai akan terus berhembus menghampiri mereka.

.

.

"Kamu melihatnya kemarin?"

Sara mendengar seseorang mahasiswa laki-laki berbicara dengan temannya di kursi tanam ketika dia sedang berjalan melewati mereka.

"Sialan, si Hiruma itu," balas temannya lalu matanya bertemu dengan mata Sara. "Oh. Kamu teman Anezaki Mamori-san, kan?"

Sara mengangguk ragu. Entah anggukannya ini akan berakhir buruk atau tidak.

"Apa Mamori-san dan Hiruma benar pacaran?"

Sara tidak yakin. Karena itu juga yang jadi pertanyaannya. "Aku tidak tahu. Permisi." Sara lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Sepertinya kali ini benar."

Kali Sara mendengar suara perempuan yang duduk di bangku lain bersama temannya. Mereka tengah membaca sesuatu. Ya. Koran kampus.

"Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kemarin sore. Anezaki Mamori berjalan sambil menggandeng lengan Hiruma-san," balas temannya. "Bukannya Hanako suka padanya? Dia pasti kecewa mendengar ini."

Sara yang tidak mau mendengar itu lagi, lalu mempercepat langkahnya untuk masuk gedung. Dia lalu mengambil koran kampus dari _stand_ majalah di sebelah pintu. Sambil menuju kelasnya, dia lalu melihat _headline_ koran dan foto di bawahnya. Dia melihat Mamori berjalan ke kampus dengan tangan yang menggandeng lengan Hiruma sambil dia tersenyum lembut menatapnya.

Sara lalu tersenyum. "Sepertinya kamu sudah menyadarinya, Mamori."

.

.

END

.

.

Special (pake telor) For You:

viera sadewa & Akira Hikari406: Kalian bisa cek inbox ff kalian :)

Guestest: Kamu belum jawab soal pertanyaan saya yang tentang request fict itu loooh. Penasaran taau :x

Riku Aida: Saya tidak pergi kemana-mana koook XD. Cuma karena ada satu dua hal, saya tidak bisa post fict itu lebih cepat. Jadi maaf yaaa... Tapi pasti awal tahun kok (mungkin, kalau tidak lupa XD)

Cygnus Jessenia: Terima kasih udah suka karakter Hiruma di fict ini. Tapi apa kamu udah baca fic saya yang IYLM, LMK? Karena menurutku, karakter dia disitu ga jauh beda sama yang di fict ini :D

Aika for Bumblebee: Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca cerita saya. Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya.

xxsr: Ini pembaca saya yang super ga sabar XD dan saya tidak tau harus bilang apa XD Walau begitu, makasih udah rajin me-riview fict ini~!

dd: Halo, inisial kamu sama kayak pen name saya deh XD. Sebenarnya nama asli saya juga berinisial DD. Oh ya, salam kenal!

Rae: Bener banget XD Hiruma memang setan tampan. Semoga kamu akan suka sama Hiruma di proyek rate M saya nanti. Karena saya akan membuat dia setampan mungkin XD. Dan sayangnya, rate M nya itu tidak bisa dipercepat. Karena memang sengaja untuk di-publish tahun 2016. Maaf yaaa XD

saia shiki: Hai, salam kenal. Makasih ya sudah baca fict saya. Ditunggu riview-nya lagi :D

Watashiwakiki: Terima kasih udah suka sama cerita2 saya. Saya bikin tema cerita yang ringan, karena emang saya juga ga suka sama cerita yang ribet. Tapi fict saya yang rate M nanti akan penuh konflik dan drama. Jadi mudah2an kamu suka :D

Michel Kenneth: Hai! Salam kenal. Terima kasih sudah meriview dan mem-favorite. Yang sabar aja yaa nunggu cerita baru saya. Dan... Mmm... Sebenarnya ga mau jawab juga, tapi 8 Oktober nanti, saya sebenarnya sudah tua. Umur saya tidak belasan lagi. Duhh jadi ketauan. Tapi tidak tiga puluhan juga. Saya tidak setua itu XD

Quratul ain: Ini pembaca setia saya yang selalu me-riview paling panjang XD Terima kasih loooh. Saya malah suka kalau ada yang riview panjang. Apalagi kalau pakai kritikan juga. Jadi tetep paling ditunggu deh riview dari kamu. Semoga sehat selalu~! Jadi kamu tinggal diluar pulau jawa ya?

Yoopoo: Saya tidak akan pernah lupa sama kamu. Kamu itu pembaca yang pertama kali meriview cerita saya~! Jadi jangan sampai lupa untuk me-riview yaaa XD. The best deeh~!

Kyo: Seminggu sekali itu cepet looh. Lagian saya suka hari Jumat, jadi jumat itu mood saya lagi bagus XD. Yang sabar aja yaaa XD

RenArdhika: Hai, salam kenal. Terima kasih sudah mem-favorite akun saya. Tetap rajin riview yaaa

ADWofficial: Makasih sudah membaca cerita saya. Dan mari terus berkarya meramaikan fandom ini! Semangat!

sreader-san: Halo, silent reader-san XD. Benar kan ya itu singkatannya? Oh ya, salam kenal! Semoga kamu masih setia menunggu walau fict saya yang baru akan keluar oktober nanti.

Dan untuk pembaca semuanya, maaf tidak bisa membalas riview kalian yang lain. Apalagi yang me-riview tidak pakai nama (guest), saya kan jadi bingung mau koment apa.

.

.

See you on October~!


End file.
